Our Love is a stong one
by Black-nailed-vixen
Summary: Ron accepts that Harry and Ginny are together. Ginny Receives a threat from a mystery girl and doom looms over Harry and Ginny's relationship. HG and HR on the side. Review Please it makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Please read, 1st few chaps aren't as good
1. busted

Ron and Harry sat on one side of the common room while Hermione and Ginny sat on the other.

"this is really stupid" whispered Harry.

"I don't care you don't need to be talking to my little sister like you were", he whispered back, "this is the only way to stop you."

"we weren't even talking you dope", Harry muttered angrily.

"No, no you weren't , you were engaging in another form of talking which I don't approve of." Ron said matter-o-factly

"You and Hermione snog all the time what if I, do not approve", Harry retorted.

Hermione was busily doing homework while Ginny stared off into space. He is the best kisser I have ever kissed, of course it's not like I have a lot to compare it to, she thought, Why is Ron being such a bloody fool, I should be allowed to do anything I want to whomever I want without Ron saying anything. She made a loud angry huffing noise when Hermione looked up.

" So you're a bit angry with Ron eh?", Hermione asked.

"I'm more than a bit angry with him, he can't keep Harry and I away for ever," she answered rather loudly

Hermione looked over to see if Ron had heard Ginny but he seemed to have enough on his mind so as not to hear his little sister, as he was conversing with a angry looking Harry in low tones. Serves him right , she thought. She was also a bit perturbed by her boyfriends actions in the hours before. He had found Harry and Ginny in his dormitory on Harry's bed kissing and had assumed the worst had already happened. It took her a full forty-five minutes before she convince him otherwise.

"I know, I know he's being making a right ass of himself but don't worry he'll come to his senses soon enough and he's only doing it because he loves you. You know that right?", she reasoned.

"Yes I know but, I mean it doesn't make me any less angry", she objected.

No more than twenty minutes later Hermione declared herself off to bed and left her sitting there. When she had just reached the staircase Harry rushed to her and shoved two note in her hands. He winked at her and said, " do you happen to know what the properties of boomslang skin are in a forgetfulness draught?"

Hermione looked slightly confused, he hoped she would take the hint not to mention the notes or to make any gestures toward Ron or Ginny.

"Uh Harry you don't use Boomslang skin in a forgetfulness draught" she replied regaining her composure quickly. Harry gave her a small smile and left her to go up to her dormitory.

Once she was out of sight Hermione sprinted up to her bed to see what these notes were about she dropped her books on the floor and flopped herself into her bed and shutting the hangings. She lit her wand so she could see. Each note had a name on it Hermione's and Ginny's. She opened the one with her name on it and it read:

Hermione,  
First of all, thanks for calming Ron down I was sure he was going to kill me.  
Next of all I need you to give the other note to Ginny. Then if you could I need you to, how do I say This, um distract Ron. Around say 11:30. -Harry

Hermione was shocked at the cleverness in Harry's plan.

"Well guess I have to get ready so I can distract Ron" she giggled aloud.

She got some very scandalous lingerie out of her trunk, if mum knew I had these she would kill me, she thought. "Just a peek and he wont go away for hours", she whispered mischievously.

When Ginny came in she looked close to tears. " Oh Hermione", she sighed, "why is my life so dull and complicated" she asked, even though she didn't really want an answer.

"Well I can't do anything about the complicated part but I can do something about the dullness", responded Hermione with a slight smirk. "How long have you been going out with Harry?", she asked.

"well its December now so 4 months", she calculated

"That's a pretty big chunk of time, all the time hiding it from Ron. Well I do have to ask you something its kinda personal."

"Shoot", she said curiously.

"Well Ron and I got together about two months before you and Harry did except our relationship was public well I know that Ron and I have, well you know, been together romantically, and I was just wondering if you and Harry have been too?"

Ewww! , was Ginny's first though she couldn't shake the mental image of her brother and her best friend. She answered slightly embarrassed "Well I guess you could say that, we did 'it' once but no more, it was about two weeks ago. I couldn't stand the pain."

"That's understandable" Hermione said knowingly.

"why" Ginny asked curiously

"you'll find out" voiced Hermione with that grin back on her face.

She handed Ginny the note and told her to get back to her own room and read the note immediately, she had business to attend to.

When she got downstairs she grabbed Ron and left the room with him , Ron looking utterly delighted smiled at Harry and mouthed "Don't wait up"

Oh I won't , he thought silently, and with that he left the common room also.

Up in her room Ginny read her letter:  
Ginny,  
I'm so sorry about the whole Ron ordeal but I want to make it up to you. Meet me at the room of requirement at 11:45. Love Harry

Ginny didn't know what exactly it all meant but she had an idea and so she redressed herself very carefully as she had an idea what was going on, and she was completely thrilled.

At 11:35 she left and found a bundle with her name on it by the portrait hole. She opened it and to her delight found a map and a beautiful cloak that she was sure was Harry's Father's old cloak.

She creped down to the room of requirement and found a door with no handle but a ornate silver knocker. She took a deep breath and knocked. She felt butterflies as the door opened and she saw Harry sitting on a beautiful couch next to a huge four poster bed made out of Oak and cherry wood. The sheets took her breath away they were silver and the exact color of her hair. Silver was her favorite color. She then noticed that on the bed frame a delicate web of silver was strung throughout the wood. The Carpet was a plush soft carpet that she longed to feel with her bare feet.

The rest of the room was just as gorgeous in front of the couch that Harry sat upon was a claw footed copper colored glass table. On the other side of the room was the biggest chair she had ever seen bigger than Hagrids even but the seat was not so high off the ground that they could not easily climb in along with two of their friends. It was covered in a luxurious purple fabric with silver accents.

Then She rested her eyes on the couch that Harry sat the fabric was jet black just like his hair with emerald green intertwined with the fabric. Then her eyes rested upon the most gorgeous thing in the room, Harry. He was dressed in jeans and a polo sweater . His Hair was just as crazy as ever but of course that was the way she liked it.

She couldn't help feel a bit nervous as she approached him. He was sitting there so calm and collected while she was falling apart and she didn't even know why. When she got there she looked into his eyes and sat down.  
"Hi", she nervously said

He gently grabbed her face and softly kissed her lips.

"Hi" he replied

She grinned enormously and attached her lips to his, her nervousness melting away.

A/N- Please read and review! Please in I get a couple of reviews I'll update. 


	2. the note

Ginny woke up around 9 O'clock the next morning lying next to her sleeping lover. He looked so peaceful lying there with the beautiful sheets that covered the big bed. His back was bare and she gently stroked his back with her index finger. He stirred and rolled over to face her. 

"Morning", he said groggily , she was so gorgeous, he thought she had the golden comforter pulled up to her chest to keep herself covered from his eyes .

"Morning yourself, how could you let us sleep this late!", she said giggling.

"I was tired!", he said back in what was clearly fake distraught

She kissed him and rolled back to her former position. "what are we going to tell Ron?" she asked looking sad.

"I really don't know", he replied, "I guess we'll just have to wing it. But we don't tell him we made love last night or where we were. That's our business, but we will tell him that we were out that night but nothing happened. We just talked."

"That sound alright, I hope nothing goes badly" she added.  
They dressed in silence and headed back to the common room hand-in-hand. At the portrait hole there hands parted. Harry took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever should happen. He subconsciously grasped his wand, then said the password.

"Bittywigs", he stuttered.

They walked in and looked around, very few people occupied the common room at this hour, most people were still at breakfast. Though it didn't take long to spot Ron he was tied to a chair next to Hermione who was calmly reading a book. Ron didn't look happy, on the contrary he looked as though he was trying to burn a hole in the carpet with his eyes.

Harry cleared his throat not waiting for the inevitable to happen. Ron looked up and saw his best friend and his little sister standing next to each other from across the room.

"HARRY GET OVER HERE NOW!" Ron yelled startling hermione so much that she gave a little jump and dropped her book.

Harry went to Ron leaving Ginny where she stood.

"HARRY,YOU ,YOU , YOU HAD, YOU DID," Ron screamed accusingly then he lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper, "you had sex with my sister".

"No Ron you've got the wrong idea, Ginny and I were out last night, we didn't do anything, all we did was talk that's it." Harry reasoned.

"You liar", Ron breathed, "I thought you could at least give me the truth! I thought you were my friend!"

Ron was trying to lunge at Harry but was having little success. All he accomplished was sliding the chair a few inches. Harry silently thanked Hermione for tying him down.

"Alright Ron, I'll give you the truth, Ginny and I, err made love last night, we didn't have sex there's a difference. But I love her she's not just some random shag you've got to believe that", Harry spoke slowly and carefully as though he weighed every word on his mind carefully.

Ron looked at Harry and contemplated what his best mate had just said, maybe he really did love Ginny. But how could he love her if they just got together a few days ago? He thought.

"GINNY, COME HERE", he shouted.

She ambled over and took a protective position next to Harry.

"How long have you and Harry been going together?", Ron ordered.

"uh",she glanced at Harry unsure whether she should be telling the truth or not.

"Don't lie right now, he knows" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Four months", She said firmly.

"WHAT!, how could you be together that long and not tell me", Ron voiced looking hurt

"Because we were afraid of how you would react, you know how you are" , Ginny replied.

"Oh", Ron said sadly, "So do you two really love each other?"

"Yes" they answered in unison

"And Harry you promise not to hurt my baby sister?"

"Yes" Harry said with all honesty

"Then, I guess, I don't mind so much, if, you to date", Ron said defeatedly, "but mind you I'm not happy about it, but I would appreciate it very greatly if you made me happy by keeping the public displays of affection to the minimum, at least around me what I don't see won't hurt me"

"Oh Ron that's so adult of you", hermione chimed. She then Planted a kiss on his mouth and his body tensed up and tried to loose itself from it's bonds.

"Oh I should let you go shouldn't I", she chuckled, "Ginny I need to talk to you later in my dorm"

And with that she freed Ron and whisked him out of the common room.

"That went better than expected", Ginny sighed .

"Now that were out in the open about us, I guess I can do this", Harry grinned.

He then brought his mouth to hers and deepened the kiss. Everyone in the common room turned to look at Harry and Ginny having a make-out session they could only hope for.

"It's people like them that make me feel even worse about not having a boyfriend", remarked a 4th year girl to her raven haired friend.

Several hours later

Ginny walked into Hermione's dorm room late that night having spent the whole day with Harry. Hermione was laying on her bed propped up by several pillows reading a book called "Jinxes for the Very Jinxed" . Hermione looked up, marked the place in her book, and layed it down out of the way. She patted her bed, indicating she wanted Ginny to sit. Ginny did as she was motioned and took a place beside her best friend. Hermione drew her bed hangings, and looked eagerly at Ginny"

"So, how was last night?", she spoke.

"You wouldn't believe it Hermione, it was the best night of my entire life," Ginny said with complete sincerity, "We were so together last night, it was as though we were one soul connected by love."

"Wow", Hermione said softly, "sounds like you had a pretty amazing night"

"yeah it was", Ginny agreed, her eyes drifting back to Harry looking at her with his piercing emerald green eyes, "where did you and Ron go by the way", she said snapping out of her reverie.

"Oh nowhere special really", she replied.

"Where?", Ginny asked her curiosity aroused.

"If you must know", she related, "we went to Hagrid's cabin".

"But how?", Ginny asked, clearly stunned, "didn't Hagrid mind watching you two do, do that right in front of him!"

"Well he would have if he had been there, but he was out, doing something for Dumbledore I suppose. He told me a few days ago, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, we didn't actually do anything.", she told her matter-o-factly.

"Oh", Ginny responded, "Uh what did you do". She asked not sure if she wanted to know

"nothing really, I mean we made out A LOT, but that was about the extent of it", she said.

"Oh I thought you two were liking doing it all the time, that's what everybody thinks what with you two disappearing all the time." Ginny babbled.

"No not really", Hermione stated, " I get more pleasure just being with him and keeping the clothes on. I'm not saying that I don't enjoy love making, quite the contrary. But It's seems like we connect on a deeper emotional level just kissing."

Ginny thought about this, she was really in love with her brother, she thought.

"I've never thought of it that way, but Harry and I connect just as deeply being 'together' like that", Ginny related.

"Have you ever tried to connect just kissing", hermione asked looking at Ginny inquisitively.

"Well, no, we've kissed and stuff though., obviously", Ginny answered slightly disconcerted.

"Well you should try", Hermione declared, " you and I need to be getting to bed so g'night Gin."

"Goodnight", Ginny replied.

Ginny hoped out of Hermione's bed and walked back down to the common room to get her bag. She picked up her bag when she noticed a note written on pink and white paper. She picked up the note and it read:

Ginny

I Love Him. I will get him from you, whatever it takes. I love Him

Sincerely

I

Ginny looked at the note again, hardly believing her eyes. Who could have written this, she thought. She walked back up to her dorm and fell into an uneasy sleep punctuated by fitful dreams that involved her loosing Harry to a blond haired mystery girl. She woke up the next morning feeling no more rested than she had when she went to sleep.

**A/N- I'm sorry it took me a while to update, my birthday was today and I had a party so I was very much busy, thanks to the people who reviewed and thanks to the people who have me on author alert but didn't review. At least I know you exsist. So all that's left now is for YOU to review! PLEASE! if i get some more reviews. I'll write another chappie!!**


	3. being watched on the quiditch pitch

Ginny drug herself out of bed the next morning cursing everything and very much wishing that she could just lay in bed for several more hours. "Why does it have to be Monday?", she grumbled to herself. 

Ginny dressed thinking about the strange note she had received the night prior. She had no idea who had left the note, it wasn't exactly common knowledge that her and Harry were together. It would be by that evening, but not yet. The only people who really knew were those who had been in the common room when Ron started yelling.

Ginny slowly descended the spiral stairs to the common room to find Harry and Ron playing chess with Hermione looking on curiously. At least he didn't throttle Harry in his sleep, Ginny thought referring to her overprotective brother.

"Hey everyone", Ginny greeted, with less that high enthusiasm.

"Hey", replied Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

" Did you not sleep well Ginny, you look really tired", Hermione said concernedly.

"No, not really", Ginny muttered.

Harry got up after just losing to Ron and clasping Ginny's hand in his left with her to go down to breakfast. As soon as they entered the hall several eyes started to look upon the couple and as soon as they turned back around their mouths started going full tilt.

"Ahh the lovely Hogwarts rumor mill has started up", Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Wanna give them something to really gossip about?" Ginny asked with a devilish glint in her eyes.  
"Of course", Harry supplied quickly. They then stopped in the middle of the hall and kissed for about a minute. They then smiled and sat down at Gryffindor table, and began to have a lovely breakfast.

All this time Ginny had been thinking about the note. Who was it from? What year were they in? What did they mean by 'whatever it takes'? She knew not the answer to any of these questions and it bothered her greatly. Her biggest question to herself was should she tell Harry?. She didn't want to upset him but it was probably best to tell him.

"Harry", Ginny began, "I need to talk to you after classes today, it's terribly important, so please wait for me in the entrance hall, alright?" Ginny's eyes pleaded him not to ask why so Harry took the hint and responded with a worried OK and they continued the rest of their breakfast in awkward silence.

When they departed for their classes Ginny gave him a soft kiss upon his lips, smiled, and left without a word. Harry went up to Ron and Hermione and told them what Ginny had said, on the condition they didn't say a word to her.

"That's really odd, last night she was praising how great you were to her and how greatly she cared for you, there was nothing wrong when I finally kicked her out of my room." Hermione said concernedly.

"I dunno what's wrong with her, she hasn't said a word to me about anything, even if she did I'm not very good at interpreting the subtle hints from the female species." Ron said. "Oh really", Hermione countered, "Nobody noticed".

"Well your not the best at interpreting my feelings", Ron said

"Better than you", Hermione snapped. Harry zeroed out of the conversation as Ron and Hermione started their daily ritual of bickering back and forth about one thing or another. By the time they had reached History Of Magic The had progressed from Ron's lack of skills with females to why Hermione couldn't stand not to knit for more than forty-eight hours.

Harry dulled his way through Binn's class, Care of magical Creature, Divination and astronomy. He could hardly believe the day was already over as he headed to the entrance hall where he found Ginny standing in the middle of the hall looking very pretty and oddly nervous.

"Hey gorgeous", Harry whispered in her ear.

"Not bad yourself", she replied unblushingly, "lets walk" she suggested mildly.

Harry didn't reply he just took her hand in his and let her down the great steps at the front of the castle. They walked around the lake chatting about things that were unimportant and trivial. They both knew they were stalling for time , but neither of them seemed to want to proceed to the inevitable. They continued like this for another fifteen minutes. Harry finally sat down on some rocks just inside the quiditch pitch, Ginny sat down on his lap as Harry wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, so beautifully green, but while they were usually so clear they were now clouded with worry. She felt bad because she knew that worry was for her. "Harry", Ginny almost cried, "Do, Do you, I mean, do you love me? Because I, I love you" she said her voice cracking. A single tear began to roll down her cheek.  
Harry looked at he porcelain face and wiped away the tear she had shed for him with his thumb. Without hesitation Harry answered her, "With all my heart Ginny, with all my heart. I'll love you forever."

She sniffed and went on, " Ok as long as we have that in our minds, I want to show you something I found, I found it in my bag after Hermione sent me out of her room."

She pulled out the pink and white note and showed it to Harry. She saw his eyes work their way down the short note and when he was donehe griped Ginny more securely in his arms. "I would never, ever, leave you Ginny, I love you and no one else. I won't let anything happen to you. No one will hurt you, not while I'm around." His voice shook with anger, and his eyes were welled up with tears. He cradled Ginny and rocked her softly.

"I don't know why it's bothering me so much, but it's just getting to me, and I, I'm scared", Ginny related.

"Why are you scared", Harry asked.

Ginny blushed and spoke quietly, "I'm afraid that this mystery girl will snatch you away from me. I hadn't realized it until recently, but you are, everything to me."

"Ginny like I said, this girl whoever she is, she'll never win my heart, you already have. I love you. I noticed that she said she'd do _anything_ which is never a good sign. People who are desperate should never be messed with. So if you can, be nice to everyone and carry your wand with you everywhere, I mean everywhere. I'd rather be safe than sorry. Remember all the hexes we learned in the D.A. last year, especially your specialty." Harry consoled her and a he said the last part she grinned, she was very excellent at Bat Boogey Hexes.

Ginny reached her head to his pale muscular neck and softly kissed his earlobe. She felt him shudder underneath her and she did it again even more softly. He shuddered again this time less violently. He turned to meat her hazel gaze and kissed her forehead. This time it was her turn to shudder. She did so and brought her mouth to Harry's. He was teasing her with his tongue until she finally granted him entry into her mouth.

"mmmhphhh", was all Harry could say.

Harry kissed her for what seemed like forever, he wasn't sure how long he could hold out with just kissing.

Ginnykissed Harry for a while longer, then she felt Harry's member against her lower back. She broke the kiss and smiled at Harry she pulled at his scarf and tore it from his neck. She then tore of her outer robe along with his. Harry just looked at her beautiful face with the mischievous grin on it. She pulled Harry's sweater over his head and began to kiss him all over his chest and he let out a soft little moan.

"Wait, Ginny stop", Harry moaned.

"what is it", Ginny said

"Do you want to do this here", he asked.

"To tell you the truth it's always been my fantasy", she giggled.

"Mine too", Harry grinned.

Harry pulled Ginny's jumper over her head and then unsnapped her bra. He gazed at her chest and then went back to kissing her. Ginny unbuttoned his pants which revealed a straining pair of plaid boxers. He the went to work on her pants pulling them off to show the most sexy pair of lingerie he had ever laid his eyes upon. It wasn't as though he'd looked at very many pairs of knickers in his life though.

They went about their business right in the middle of the quiditch pitch, they had moved there before they got very much farther.

They were unaware that a certain raven haired girl sat on her broom perched high above the stands watching with distaste at what she was seeing. Apparently her warning had no affect on that red-headed idiot.

-1 hour later-

Harry and Ginny headed back to the common room just in time to see his two best mates taking time to song each other senseless on the couch.

"PDA!", Harry shouted

Hermione and Ron's lips parted so quickly you would have thought they were pulled apart by their hair.

"Hey", Ron shouted back.

"Yes, hey everyone", Ginny giggled, "Lets head down to the great Hall for supper"

Everyone agreed and they arrived at the hall where they sat down to a nice supper. Harry finished his Shepard's pie and it looked as everyone else was done so they returned to the common room full and happy. Ginny had even temporarily forgotten about the note she received.

The Boys and Girls separated at the stairs and each kissing their partner briefly before heading up to their dormitories. Ginny was happy no doubt about it. She walked into Hermione's room and they chit-chatted about the events of the day.

"Guess what Harry an I did today", Ginny said grinning.

"I don't think I have to guess", Hermione smirked

"Ok then" Ginny said, "How bout you guess where?"

"Oooh this sounds kinky Ginny, but I'll go along, was it, the north tower?"

"no"

"The forbidden Forest?"

"no"

"The transfiguration classroom?"

"No", Ginny was smiling now and was sure hermione would never guess.

"The great Hall"

"No"

"Alright just tell me", hermione said exasperatedly

"Okay it was, on the quiditch pitch", Ginny said excitedly

"Are you serious!", Hermione exclaimed, "Anybody could have seen you!"

"I know" the red head replied with a grin on her face

The grin slid off as quickly as it had come and the words really sank in '_anyone could have seen her'_, these words began to sink in, _anyone_, even,_ her_.She mouthed the word "her"and looked at Hermione for about a second.

Ginny quickly stood up and left Hermione's dorm leaving a confused and worried Hermione behind her. She was worried before se entered her room, that was nothing compared to how she felt when she opened her door.

**A/N Thanks for reading all that's left for you to do is review. I only got one actual review, but, I did get a few more author alert people so I know you out there! You can't hide! So please review it means so much to a writer for his or her work to be critiqued and told what other people think of it.**

**So I wanted to thank some of the people who have reviewed.**

**Citronella- I'm not exactly sure what you mean by I could go further with it, but thanks for the review and I did change the rating from R to PG-13 so that should make you happy.**

**Anonymoos- Awesome Awesome name, my favorite colors silver too. Thas why I made it Ginny's! He He**

**Ginnyharry- alright I will write more lol**

**Christy- Hey thanks it was a good birthday! And here's your update!**

**People who didn't review but I know you read cause your on author alert!  
**

**waffleshouse**

**Luka-black**

**EternalSleep **

**Star08**


	4. Of cleaning and kissing

Ginny looked around, her room and was devastated. All of her things were strewn across the floor, stuck to the ceiling, or on one of her roommates beds. Her bed was shredded, her books had the pages all torn out. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was about to cry when one of her roommates , Lindsay Neilson, walked in and froze next to Ginny. 

"Oh my goodness", she exclaimed, "What Happened Ginny? You didn't do this did you?"

"N-n-n-o", she stuttered, "I, I , I don't know what happened her, I walked in here and my things were, they were" . She couldn't finish her sentence.

Lindsay pulled her into a tight hug and Ginny started to cry. It wasn't common knowledge but she and Lindsay had become friends at the end of the year before and they had been getting closer since school had started the three months before.

"It's Ok Hun I'll help you get this cleaned up", Lindsay consoled, "Do you have any idea who did this?"

"Y-y-yes", Ginny stammered her voice full of her own tears.

"Who did this Gin?" Lindsay asked.

"She did it Lin, that girl, did it". Ginny choked out. When she saw the confused look on Lindsay's face, she pulled out the note for the second time that day. Lindsay's eyes scanned the note with lightning speed. "Oh My Gosh, Gin", Lindsay said sympathetically. She just cradled her crying friend for a while before saying she was going to get Harry. Ginny didn't immediately realize the fact that Harry couldn't get up the stairs.

A few minutes later Lindsay came into her room huffing and puffing with Harry slung over her shoulder. Before Ginny could speak. Harry threw himself upon her and tried to suffocate her with his love. "Oh Gin", he said, "I'm so sorry this is happening".

He then looked at Lindsay and said, "Please never pick me up in the middle of the common room without explaining first".

"It seemed easier to explain on the way, plus Ginny needed you, I was trying to save time". She reasoned .

"Normally I would argue that, but it doesn't seem all that important to me at the moment.", he offered.

The rest of the evening Ginny, Lindsay, and Harry cleaned up the dorm. They thought about getting Ron or Hermione, but decided that they wouldn't worry them till morning. They were almost finished around eleven O'clock when Lindsay let out a small cry.

"What is it Lin", Ginny exclaimed.

"Are you okay?", Harry questioned

"Oh I'm fine", she said, "but look at this." She then held out a note written on pink and white paper.

Ginny,

I see you didn't heed my warning. I know what you did on the Quiditch pitch. I'm always watching. I love Harry, he belongs to me. Not you, you stupid red-headed bitch.

Sincerely

I

Ginny stared in utter disbelief. She didn't notice when Harry's strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She didn't notice when Lindsay joined them in the hug. The only thing she thought was "Why is this happening to me, I haven't done anything to anyone."

"I'm so sorry Gin, this is all my fault." Harry half sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "You haven't done a thing wrong."

"Yes I have, I shouldn't have gone that far with you on the pitch, I let my hormones get the better of me. I should have been more careful." Harry explained, he stared at the floor hoping it would bring him some comfort.

"Oh come of it Harry, It's neither of your guy's fault. This is just some desperate loony who happened to pick Harry for her psycho love craze." Lindsay ranted.

"She's right ya know" , Ginny stated, "it's not our fault, it's hers, we have got to find out who she is."

"Not only that we have to do something about her. This is so creepy, how can she say she loves me when she should have it straight that I don't love anybody like that but Gin. Were gonna have to charm the door so she can't get in here, so that the only people who will be able to getin are your roommates, and anyone they should bring with them. This is insane Ginny I didn't mean to cause this much trouble, I'm sorry." Harry looked at her when he said this and he seemed truly sorry for everything that he had unintentionally caused to happen to her, through no fault of her own.

"Baby", Ginny began, "you have no reason to be sorry it's not your fault, it could have easily been someone else and not you. This loon just decided to make you her target."

Lindsay was still entangled in the embrace of her, Ginny, and Harry. She was an outsider in context to their relationship, and she was begin to feel uncomfortable. So she released Ginny and began to clean up again. There wasn't anything to really clean except a few stray papers from a ruined textbook. But it was better than watching Harry and Ginny be all mushy. She wasn't into all that sappy stuff between people. She was sappy too at times but she didn't like to watch it.

They finally releases each other and Harry said he was tired and really wanted to go to bed. He opened the door of the dormitory and tenderly laid his foot on the step nearest to his foot. The stairs immediately turned into a smooth stone slide. "Oooh I want to slide!" Lindsay squealed and pushed Harry out of her way then she launched herself down the stairs headfirst on her stomach.

"I like her", Harry commented to Ginny, "Why didn't you tell me you too were friends I didn't even find out till tonight?"

"I dunno", she said , "It never came up."

With that Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pushed herself and him down the long curvy stairwell where they found Lindsay crumpled on a chair waiting for Ginny to come down.

"How long till the stairs go back?" She asked Ginny.

"Few minutes at the most", she replied, "Harry go up to bed, you've stayed up to late helping me as it is."

She went over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck then she kissed him for thirty seconds or so until she heard Lindsay make a little huffing noise that meant she was losing her patience. She pushed Harry toward his respective stairwell, then grabbed Lindsay's hand and led her up the stairs where she again slept badly dreaming abut her Harry being stolen. This time she was not losing him, He was being stolen.

She woke up later than usual the next morning, so everyone else in her dorm had already gone to breakfast except Lina who never woke up until ten minutes before their first class. Ginny Rushed around her dorm getting herself ready for class. She slapped on some makeup and brushed her long hair so she didn't look so bedraggled. She went down the stairs and to her amazement she found Harry sitting in a chintz chair by the fireplace reading a book by Miranda Goshawk. "Oh Harry!" She exclaimed, " Why haven't you gone to breakfast yet? You might be late to class."

"I've already been to breakfast, I brought you some toast by the way, I just wanted to wait for my gorgeous girlfriend to wake up so we can spend some time together before our first class." Harry said smiling.

Ginny rushed up to him and planted a kiss hard on his lips, she broke apart and said, "Harry you are the sweetest guy I have ever met, I love you so much."

"And I love you, Ginny", Harry replied. They walked down the corridor until they had to part to go to their respective classes. As Ginny sat in her Tuesday morning Defense Against The Dark Arts class her mind was not on the Reductor Curse they were practicing. It was on this mystery girl she couldnt help but try and picture in her head what 'I' looked like. Was she pretty? She didnt know, what if she was prettier thn she? She was trying to convince herself that Harry wouldn't leave her even if this girl was as attractive as Fleur Delacour.

"Miss Weasley!", Professor Lupin said, "You have just incinerated my desk! Is something wrong? You seem distracted this morning."

"No Professor, I'm alright, I didn't sleep well last night, that's all.", Ginny said with a convincing yawn. The rest of the morning was uneventful and she met Harry in the great Hall for lunch, but they did not sit down to eat. Harry clasped her hand in his and led her up to the dormitory. She followed him up to his dormitory and sat on his bed. He stood next to the bed and she then pulled him onto the bed, beside her.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamt of having you on my bed?" Harry grinned.

"Harry", Ginny said quietly, "Shut up".

She climbed on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt. She then took the liberty of pulling her jumper over her own head and unsnapping her bra. She laved flat upon his chest and nibbled softly on his earlobe. Harry moaned and pulled he face to his where he kissed her smooth lips and caressed her chest with his hands. They didn't go farther than kissing but that was enough . Twenty minutes later Ginny was replacing her jumper and smoothing out her rumpled clothes.

"That was nice", Harry said.

"It was wasn't it", Ginny answered.

Later Ginny was in the hall between two of her classes not paying much attention to anything as her mind was still on Harry, when she knocked a raven haired girl clean off her feet.

**Thanks For those who reviewed And if your reading this now tell me what you think! REVIEW!!**


	5. A lost Diary and betting

"Oh I'm so sorry", Ginny exclaimed. She reached out her hand towards the girl and the girl took it. Ginny hoisted her back up and bent down to help her retrieve her books. "i'm so sorry", Ginny repeated, "I just don't know what i was doing, do you ever have those days where you aren't really paying attention to things? I really am sorry I've got a lot of things on my mind." Ginny handed the girl a book and she snatched it out of her hands.

"Thanks", the girl muttered and she rushed off leaving a confused Ginny in her wake.

_"oh look she left a book", _Ginny thought as she reached down to pick up a red and gold book. It was not very large and had the gryffindor crest on it. _"At least I know what house shes in so I can return this to her"_, she thought. She stuffed the book into her bag not giving it much thought.

later she was sitting in muggle studies trying to stay awake through a Boring lecture on how Muggles wash their clothes, when for some reason that she herself did not understand, she pulled out the book.

She flipped open the cover and imediatley realized this was a diary, she scanned further to realize that there was no name. She was about to turn the page when she thought better of it. _Would I want my personal thoughts read by a complete stranger? No, no i wouldn't._ At that point she slipped the Diary back into her bag and lazily took notes for the rest of the period.

Later that evening while Ron, Hermione, Ginny , and Harry were in the great hall eating there supper, Ginny had finally decided to tell Ron and Hermione about the events the night before. "Well Ron, Hermione I thought I should tell you what happened in my room last night".

Ron Pulled a disgusted face and spluttered out " Noooooo, Ginny I do not want to have any inkling about what went on in your room last night".

"Don't be silly Ron I wasn't talking about _that_ I mean that somebody, a girl broke into my room last night and trashed all my things".

"What!", Hermione exclaimed, "is this about the way you were acting the other day?"

Ginny looked at Harry accusingly and said, "You told them!"

"Yes well I didn't know they were going to blab!", Harry countered.

"Hey mate I didn't say a word so don't you go blaming me", Ron said defensively

Ginny looked angrily at all three of them until Hermione piped up, "Ginny don't be angry, Harry was just worried about you, so do you know who trashed your room?"

"yes and no", she replied still looking murderously at Harry, "all we know is that it's a girl who's in Gryffindor, crazy in love with Harry, and she owns a broom."

" How do you know she owns a broom", Ron asked curiously.

Ginny fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair when Harry took the liberty to continue for her. "We know because she left another note, saying she say Ginny and I-err-on the quidditch pitch so to say, and the only way she could have seen us was from a broom" . Harry finished looking embarrassed and not meting Ron's eyes.

Ron looked as though he were going to be sick but Hermione on the other hand looked thoughtful. "So there were two notes from this girl? Can we see them?"

Ginny pulled the pink and white notes out of her pocket and layed them gingerly on the table. Ron and Hermione's eyes scanned the note very fast. Ron opened and closed his mouth stupidly several times while Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry. "Why didn't you tell us?"she said pitifully, "we're your friends we would have helped you?"

"I-I-I don't know Hermione, I was so confused, I only told Harry because it affected him. I'm really sorry". Ginny said quietly.

"There's no reason to be sorry, It's alright. Now the main objective is to find out who this girl is. Like you said we know a few things about her but we could probably guess at a few others" Hermione said.

"Like what", Harry and Ginny said in unison. They then laughed and Harry kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Well, we could probably say that she's not in our year, and that she probably younger than us. Not older." Hermione continued.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked, "I mean we have no way to really tell".

"Well for one", Hermione went on, "most everyone in 7th year knew that Harry and You were going out before Ron did," She looked at Ron, "Sorry it was kinda obvious. But even so when you two were in the common room snogging, yes I knew about that to. Anyway when you two were in there, there wasn't any 7th years or 6th years I don't know about 5th years but I think its safe to say that no one in your own room would trash it, am I right?"

"Yes I suppose", Ginny said amazed, "How do you know all these things? I mean I wouldn't have been able to figure all those things out on my own."

"I don't know these things just come to me", she said, "plus you didn't receive any notes until you two went public, right?"

"You are amazing Hermione", Harry said perplexed, "How did the 7th years already know?"

"Well they've been betting on how long it would take for you two to get together since your second year, and I suppose they just watch you extra careful", Hermione grinned.

"They put bets on us!", Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh not just them some 6th years did too, and a couple 5th years also", Hermione was smiling hugely now, "I made a bet as well, I won 6 galleons actually."

Ginny just sat there and looked from Hermione to the other 7th years dining happily a ways down the table. "So what your telling me is that a bunch of seventh year Gryffindors bet on Harry and I!" Ginny said

"Oh No they were from other houses too, with the exception of Slytherin. Cho even made a bet she won six galleons as well", Hemione related smiling all the while.

"Cho!", Harry almost yelled, "Cho bet on when me and Ginny were going to get together! But we dated, kind of, why would she bet on when another girl and I would get together?"

"Because Harry", Hermione explained, "She realized who you really liked after your horid datetogether,and I suppose it was fun for her"

"If you guys are about done I suggest heading up to the common room for homework, I dunno about you but I have a ton", Ginny said, "I have a muggle studdies essay I need your help with, Harry".

"That's fine, I'll help you, Ron Hermione, are you coming?" Harry asked.

"Im not done yet I want some more pie". Rom said hungrily.

"I'm not done yet either, I've got things I would still like to eat, like that lemon tart it looks absolutely lovely!" Hemione added.

Harry and Ginny went up to the common room and settled into some cozy chairs next to the window to begin their homework. Ginny pulled out a brown book and began wrinting on some parchment."So", Ginny began, "what do muggles use to keep their clothes soft, give two answers".

"Fabric softner and dryer sheets", harry answered without missing a beat.

"How do muggles seperate their clothing, give three answers", Ginny voiced, watching Harry closely.

"Permanant press, whites, and denim", Harry said not looking away from his essay for astronomy.

"Ok, how about, What are the negative effects of bleach", she said.

"Bleach can burn holes through clothes, dry clothes out, and cause discoloration", harry answered.

"How do you know all these things?" Ginny asked him admiringly.

"Well when you grow up as a modern day slave you tend to get these things embeded into your brain."Harry said with slight resentment.

"Oh, yeah", Ginny said. She didn't ask him any morequestions about laundry. She felt badbecause she had reminded him of the life which he hated so dearly.After about an two hours of sitting in silence Ginny spoke up. "I'm sorry", she said.

"Why" Harry asked surprised.

"Because I asked you all that stuf about clothes washing and I reminded you of your Aunt and Uncle." Ginny related.

"Oh don't be sorry", he said, "That doesnt bother me at all."

Ginny put away her books and crawled over to Harry's lap and placed her arms aroung his strong neck. She kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss gratefully.They moved to the unoccupied couch by the fire and Ginny whispered in his ear, "Hermione told me that she and Ron can connect by kissing for a long time. Why don't we try?" Harry didn't answer with words but she knew he heard because he pulled her closer to him so she was lying next to him on the couch. She kept her eyes closed and kissed Harry. She could feel the heat of the fire on her back and Harrys hands running through her hair and along her spine. She didn't know how long they were there just snogging on the couch but Ginny didn't care, she never wanted Harry to stop. She felt like a live wire with so much emotion running through her body.She grudgingly pulled apart from Harry and asked, "what time is it?".

"Does it matter?", was all harry said as he pulled Ginny back into the kiss. He pulled Ginny so she was on top of him and they stayed like this for several more hours.

Ginny finally pulled herself off Harry and said "That, was, amazing." She then thook hold of Harry's hand and pulled him up next to her. "I would love to stay like this forever but I need to go to bed, as do you. Ron will worry if your not in your bed soon."

"Your right", he agreed, "But I don't want to". Harry pulled a face similair to a toddler when he is told to do something he would rather not.

"Well i don't care what you want, I need my beauty sleep", Ginny replied in a motherly way.

"I don't know what would happen if you got anymore beautiful", Harry said.

"Oh you flatter me", ginny giggled, "but really off to bed with you."

He kissed herfor a good while before breaking apart and saying, "I said off to bed with you", she smacked him playfully and put her hand on her hips.

"I know I just couldn't resist" He concluded, " I love you, good night". With that he turned from her and went up the spiral staircase to find a wide awake Ron sitting upon his bed waiting to interogate him on why it took him so long to get to bed.

Ginny stood at the foot of her staircase for a moment before going up to her dormitory. _Hermione was right that was amazing, We should do that all the time!_ Ginny thought as she laid on her bed.

It wasn't that late only midnight and Lindsey was sitting on her bed reading while Lina was quietly sipping a firewhiskey. How she had gotten it Ginny didn't know, but she always drank one before going to bed. She claimed it helped her sleep, but she would promise to hex anyone in the dorm who snitched on her. Ginny laid on her bed for a while thinking about the events of the past few days. Things had started out so right, and then gone so wrong.

She lay there until Lina had finally passed out when she , for the second time that day, pulled out the diary.


	6. Attacking Lina

She pulled the diary onto her lap and ran her fingers over the Gryffindor crest. _Who's diary is this? That girl's I know, but who is she?_ She knew this book was expensive. She had asked her father for one at Flourish an Blotts her second year at Hogwarts. Arnold had kindly explained that the price was much too high, it was three galleons. He said he would look for a diary at a secondhand shop, but not to get her hopes up as Diaries are not usually given away or sold again. She had gotten a diary in fourth year for Christmas, but she hardly ever used it, only when she had a lot of emotion and nowhere to vent it.

_I wonder if she actually writes in this diary? Or is she like me and just has one for the sake of having it. Then why would she carry it around? Well I'll never know if I just lay here and never open it. _Ginny opened the cover to find the page she had looked on before. A cover sheet with a blank space for a name. She ran her finger along the edge of the paper and turned it. At first she saw nothing, No writing. Then to her horrible realization she saw that the paper was pink. It was pink and white. She almost fainted.

She gathered her will and investigated further. She looked closer at the edge of the paper where it attached to the binding. It was a torn edge, two torn edges. She looked at it in shock . She then leaned over the side of her bed and pulled the two notes out of her bag. She flattened then and picked up the first note. To her horror it lined up with the first torn edge. Her hand shook as she reached for the other piece of parchment, she slowly brought it to the diary and that note lined up as well. She knew it would deep in her heart but she silently willed it not to.

She turned the page and found no writing she found no writing in the rest of the diary except on the last page. There was a heart on the center of the page. Inside that heart was a fancy HP. Harry Potter, she knew what it stood for. Before dating Harry all her notebooks were covered with the same things, curvy hearts with Harry's initials inside.

She didn't know what to do. Should she get Harry? She didn't have the answer. But she did know that she needed to talk this over with someone. At the present she had only one person in mind. "Lindsey! Come here now, please", Lindsey startled from her book and set it aside. She rose from her four-poster, crossed the small dorm room , and sat next to Ginny on her bed.

"What is it", Lindsey spoke. "are you alright?"

"I'm, I'm not alright, but you should look at this Lin, it's hers the girl who's after Harry." Ginny spoke quietly and then she picked up the diary and the pieces of parchment. She then lined the papers up with the torn edges. Lindsay watched in disbelief and encompassed Ginny in a large Hug.

"Ginny, how did you get this?", Lindsay questioned.

"I ran into her in the hall, knocked her over actually. But she dropped all her books and I helped her up and handed her the books, but she rushed off so quickly. She left this behind, I hadn't looked at it till now." Ginny was steady as she spoke but Lindsay knew she was very close to tears.

"What did she look like ?", Lindsay voiced, "Do you remember?"

"Somewhat", Ginny choked, " She wasn't very tall, shorter than me, but not a lot shorter and she had hair that was, it was the exact color of Harry's." Ginny's speech slowed down as she went on. " I haven't ever seen her before, I don't think, but she wasn't kind to me. She seemed to be in a great hurry. She's the one Lindsay! She's the one who's out to get Harry, and me!"

"Oh Gin, it's alright.", Lindsay comforted, "you need to sleep, you'll think better in the morning."

Lindsay rushed over and grabbed Lina's abandoned Firewhiskey. "Here, drink this, you'll sleep better."

"Lin! That's Firewhiskey! Were not allowed to drink that!" Ginny exclaimed waving her arms.

"Yes, I realize that", Lindsay explained, "But even so, your not going to sleep tonight otherwise, so drink up!". Lindsay pushed the smoking drink towards her and made Ginny drink. It didn't take much to knock her out as she did not drink regularly. In fact that was the first alcohol she had ever had in her life. Other than a sip of her dad's mulled mead years earlier.

That morning Ginny awoke to the sight of Lindsay shaking her. "Wake up for God's sake! I have been shaking you for at least ten minutes. Wake up already!!!" Lindsay was yelling in her ear and she was very red in the face. "I've got Harry if that'll get you up!"

"Stop Shaking me I'm , AWAKE!" Ginny yelled and flopped unceramoniously out of her bed. "Harry", she said quizicly, " Why are you here? How are you here?"

"Well", Harry explained, "Lindsay here came and found me in my dorm this morning. She then drug me down the staircase and levitated me here. I was very very thankful tht she didn't carry me like a sack of feed." Harry looked at Lindsay and gave her a quick nod then turned back to Ginny. "Lindsay told me what you found out last night. She said it would be easier foe her to tell me than you as you were quite distraught."

"Well she was right, last night was awful Harry, just awful" Ginny looked a Harry and he came to her and embraced her lovingly. He pulled her in front of him so he could see her face, it was blotchy as she had just woken up and her hair was horribly messy. "You are so beautiful Ginny, I love you", Harry spoke so softly that only she could hear. He then leaned in to kiss her. They broke apart to the sound of Lindsay tapping her foot loudly.

"Sorry", Ginny giggled

"I also heard how you got to sleep, I can't beleive you got drunk", Harry laughed patting her thigh.

"I didn't get drunk!", Ginny objected, "Apparently Lin gave you a very distorted version of events."

"Oh, not everything was distorted, just-er-that.", Lina concluded.

"So, How did you get drunk, or whatever you call it", Harry asked.

"Not drunk, I was helped to sleep. I didn't even do it! Lin forced me to drink it" Ginny explained making wild hand motions. Lindsay stood looking at Harry with an evil grin on her face.

"Well Lina was done with her firewhiskey", Lindsay gestured toward the sleeping girl at their left, "and Ginny was not going to get a wink of sleep otherwise, so I took matters into my own hands." Lindsay giggled and sat on Ginny's bed.

"Harry you need to leave", Ginny said, "Go explain to Hermione and Ron, they'll want to know, plus I need to get myself together."

"Alright baby, Bye bye." Harry kissed her forehead and left the room.

"So Ginny , are you really ok?" Lindsay looked at her concern etched into her young face.

"Truth?"Ginny asked.

"Yeah Gin, the truth", Lindsay said.

"No", She admitted, "I'm not alright, not hardly. But I'm holding up. I won't be alright till we find out who Mystery Girl is.I'm worried, yes but I'll be ok. I love Harry, and he loves me, we'll be ok, really." Lindsay smiled and left the dorm. Ginny could hear her feet plod down the stairs. She was sad she had left. Her presence comforted her.

Ginny dressed and went down to the common room to find the trio waiting. Lindsay had already left with Andresse, Hannah, and her boyfriend Arty. Ginny wished that she and Lin could spend more time together, but it seemed that their friends clashed. She couldn't stand Hannah, and Lin couldn't tolorate her brother.

"Hey Gin!", Ron said, "are you alright?"

"Im fine, just fine, lets get to breakfast. I'm starved.", Ginny chatted away with Ron and Hermione at breakfast while slowly moving her hand inwardly along Harry'supper thigh making him stiffen up now and then.

They finished breakfast quickly and parted at the great hall's entrance. "Harry, come here", Ginny ordered. She planted a kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around him."I love you", she whispered.

"And I love you", he replied with a swift kiss on her brow.

They left each other to the seperate classrooms. _At least it's Wednesday, and this weekend Harry and I have it all to ourselves, only two more days of hellish work till then._ She walked to her first class of the day alone until Lina joined her looking jostled.

"Hey guess what happened", Lina said. Ginny could smell the firewhiskey on her breath, apparently she hadn't had time to brush her teeth. Lina normally had gorgeous teeth and looked flawless. Apparently she had slept later than usual.

"what", Ginny asked in a nonchalant way.

"Well", she continued, "This girl who's a fourth year, I can't remember her name, anyway she comes up to me and says 'so do you know where Ginny keeps her bag?' and I say 'In our dormitory obviously, but you can't get at it. There's a hex on the door, you can't get in unless one of the fifth years lets you in. Apparently some nut's trying to get at Ginny's man'. After that she looks at me all evil like, and then she attacks me. Thenut attacks me! She started hitting and scratching and then put a jinx on me to make me fall asleep. I woke up like two minutes ago and when I realized the time I hurried down so I wouldn't be late. What's this about Ginny, why did this girl who's clearly gone around the bend want at your bag?"

Ginny stared at Lina for a moment with her mouth open before she regained her composure and finally answered her. "Well I, I don't know exactly but apparently she wants Harry as you know, and you also know she trashed the dorm a few days ago and I dunno maybe she wanted to do it again. Do you remember what she looked like?" Ginny looked at Lina hopefully until she anwered.

"Uh she was shorter than you and she had hair that was"

"The color of Harry's", Ginny supplied quickly.

"Yeah, yeah that's it. Her eyes were freaky though they were like, I dunno just weird", Lina gave a tiny shudder and she and Ginny went to class.They didn't talk anymore the rest of the day but Ginny was gratefull for the fact that Lina had thought to tell her about Mystery Girl.

At lunch that day Ginny explained what happened to Lina that morning. Ron, Hermoine, and Harry did not seem surprised on the contrary they looked like they expected that.. "Why aren't you guys freaking out? I did, not on the outside of course, but I was like going nutters on the inside." Ginny looked at the three teenagers in front of her and gave them a quizzical look full of confusion.

"Well we surmised something along these lines would happen", Hermione confessed, "We figured that she would try and get into your dorm room to find", her voice dropped to a barely audible, "the diary."

Their conversation from then on was idle chit chat about their day. The bell rang and Harry clasped Ginny's hand and led her down the hall."What do you have this period?", He askedquietly.

"Uh I haveDivination, why?", Shesaid curiously.

"Well if you don't mind skiving off one class I thought we could have some time alone together without having to worry about anyone watching." Harry spoke quickly and quietlyleading Ginny along. She was confused as to where they were headed as she had lost track of staircases and paintings.

"I don't care Divination is useless anyway, but where are we going?" She was smiling hugely now anxious to get wherever they were going.

"You'll see", was the only answer she got.

Harry led her up a staircase she had never been and along a corridor that seemed as though it had seen little life in years. He stopped at an oak door on the middle of the hall and Harry pulled out a silver key. He slid it into the lock and they heard a small click. The door swung open and Harry ushered her in.

"Harry!", she gasped, "what is this place?"

"Well i found it about a week ago, but I thought i'd clear up a bit before I brought you here.", She looked around and awed at the beautiful furniture and a magnificent fireplace. There was a crest above with a very woked HB on it.

"Harry?" she said questioningly, "Is this the Head boys room?"

"Well it must have been at one time, it's not now obviously but it's still just as grand." He looked happily around the room and continued. "Do you like it?"

He didn't wait for an answer and picked her up lightly and tossed her on the bed. "Yes", she said through a mass of giggles. Harry crawled up next to her and kissed her lightly.

"Oh Harry your such a tease", she grinned. She pulled him on top of her kissed him deeply. He kissed her for a while and after a bit he began to tug at her blouse.

"Harry mmmmph", she could barely speak, "no mmmm, not now, on the weekend at Hogsmeade mmmmph, Ok?"

Harry pulled himself off of her with reluctance and lay beside her panting. "Sorry", He said, "I just let myself go sorry."

"It's alright", she spoke, "It's just we need to get going class isn't far off."

"Alright", he said ,"Letsgo"

**A/N- Well a new chappy, thoinx to all my reviewers this is my longest chapter overtwenty-four hundred words! Oh and I keep forgetting to say to'ginnyharry' lol means Laugh out Loud. Please review! I love people telling me how my work is.I want three reviews before i even think about updating.Peace out yall!**


	7. To be Gone and No one Notice

The rest of the day was thoroughly uneventful for Harry and Ginny. Ginny had a huge pile of homework as all fifth years do with the imminent threat of O.W.L.S growing closer. Harry did not have as much homework as Ginny but his pile was not small by any means. They sat at the same table by the window doing homework. They sat for several hours barely speaking, just an offhand comment here and there. At the stroke of eleven Harry shut his books and rolled up all his parchment. He placed all the papers and books in his brown bag when he looked up he found Ginny doing the same. They cleared off the table and stood up together. Harry clasped Ginny's small hand and they walked slowly to the stairwell.

"I don't want to leave you", she whispered.

"Nor I you", Harry replied.

"Can I come to bed with you?", she said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"What", he said incredulously.

"I'll take that as a yes", she grinned.

They headed up to the boys dormitory after Ginny nipped up to her dorm to slip into some cotton nightclothes. She came back down and Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head. She was so beautiful like that. Her body was covered in the loose cloth that made her look very sexy. She giggled and they went up the steps and entered the door marked 6th years. Harry opened the door to see if anyone was awake. Neville was reading a book but Ron was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Ron?", Harry asked Neville.

Neville laughed and answered him, "we won't be seeing him till tomorrow. You can count on that".

"Oh good", Harry smiled, "Ginny you can come in."

Ginny crept into the room looking from Harry to Neville and she smiled slightly. "Hey Neville", she said.

Neville looked confused at first at the presence of a pajama clad girl in his room. Comprehension suddenly dawned on him and he rolled over in his bed shutting his hangings.

Ginny giggled and hopped onto Harry's bed. Harry at next to her and he was about to say something when Ginny cut him off. "Are you going to sleep in those", she said gesturing at his robes, "or are you going to put on your night things?". Harry looked uncomfortably at her and said:

"But with you watching?"

"Harry", she whispered in a low tone, "I've made love with you, It's not as though I'll be seeing anything new."

"Oh", he said, "right, right". He then recovered his red and gold checkered nightclothes. He hesitated before pulling off his robes. Ginny looked at his toned body that was covered only with a thin pair of ducky boxer shorts. Ginny giggled at the ducks, they were her favorite animal. He slipped on the Pj's and sat next to Ginny on his bed. Ginny smiled and lay down, Harry followed suit. He pulled the covers up to their chests and Ginny drew the hangings. She snuggled up to him and captured his mouth with hers.

They fell asleep like that, cradling each other in their arms. Harry woke up before Ginny, he was a light sleeper and he always was the first one to wake in his dorm.

His nose was nuzzled into Ginny's soft hair, it smelled like ginger and flowers. He lay there for a while, just thinking about his luck. He snagged a beautiful, smart, and clever girl. She had her faults, yes. But who wants a perfect lover? Not him anyway.

Harry uttered a deep sigh and Ginny stired. She snuggled her head more comfortably into Harrys chest. "Good morning", Harry uttered softly.

"Yes", she replied removing her head from his chest so he could hear her, "It is a good morning, isn't it."

"We need to get up before Ron does", Harry stated.

"I know", she sighed, " but it does make me want to."

Harry laughed and kissed her, "Come on", he smiled.

Ginny hauled herself up to sit next to her love. "I'll go quickly so as not to wake Ron, if he catches me he'll have a cow and think we had sex. Which will make him less than happy."

Ginny kissed his cheek, smiled, and left the room without a sound.

She hurried quietly down the spiral staircase praying that no one was awake at this hour. At the bottom of the steps she froze, literally. She was hit with a body freeze spell. The only difference between that and a body bind is that a body freeze spell will not let you fall down.

"So", the dark haired girl said nastily, "Were you up there with my Harry last night? You don't have to answer, I already know. Did you have sex? I wouldn't think so, as dim as you are I don't think you'd be stupid enough to have sex seven foot away from your brother. But the again, you did go at it on the quidditch pitch, so if your that stupid, I can't give you much credit can I? Oh well, soon I'll have all the answers I want from you. Then Harry will realize how much he loves me, and how much I love him. We'll get married, have kids, it'll be wonderful. Once I get you out of the way , we'll laugh about the meddling red head that was keeping us apart."

Ginny was scared, and rightfully so. Her attacker was circling around her laughing. "We need to be off Ginny I want some time to talk to you alone, plus I don't want Harry to see me like this."

The girl levitated Ginny and had her follow behind her, but she did so carelessly. Ginny bumped into statues and hurt her feet on steps. Oddly enough Ginny knew where she was going. She had been there just yesterday, it was the corridor she and Harry had snogged in. But instead of entering the oak door on the right the girl pulled out a gold key and entered the door on the left.

The girl had obviously not thought to tidy up the place. It was exactly the same as the Head Boy's room except there was a large HG over the fireplace, and there was a thick layer of dust covering everything in the room.

The girl sent Ginny onto the dirt ridden bed with the flick of her wrist. She then shot a spell at Ginny which bound her with ropes. Another Flick and Ginny could move again.

"Well", The girl said, " I bet you'll want to know why I brought you here?", she didn't wait for an answer, "because I want to get some things straight , and I want to know things, things only you could tell me." She laughed once more and paced the floor.

"So Ginny", she began, "Do you love Harry?" Ginny didn't answer because she was scared stiff. "Answer me!", she spat.

"Yes!", Ginny cried, "I love him, he's everything to me!"

"Not anymore", the girl laughed, "I left Harry a letter, from you of course, but it explains everything. How you don't really love him, and how you've been cheating on him for weeks with a certain Neville Longbottom."

Ginny looked devastated, how could this happen to her? This loon holding her hostage while she tries to make Harry think she doesn't love him. Ginny was crying on the inside, but in her exterior she would not let a single tear fall she would not give her the satisfaction.

"He doesn't even know your name", Ginny snarled. Her normally soft tone full of burning hate.

At that moment Ginny knew she had hit a nerve, and she silently celebrated her small victory. "That doesn't matter", the girl said hastily, "love knows no bounds."

"What is your name, by the way?", Ginny asked.

"Shut-up", She replied, "But if you really want to know my name is Sammy Thompson."

The girl then retrieved her bag and pulled out a small vile filled with a clear liquid. She clasped it in her hand and walked toward Ginny. She stopped and stared at Ginny, Ginny stared right back. _Lina was right_, Ginny thought,_ her eyes are freaky._

"I am going to ask you questions, you will answer me honestly. If you don't or won't I will give you this." She held up the vial, "You know what it is, it's veritaserum, truth potion. I've had it for years, but it should work all the same."

Ginny feared veritaserum, she knew too much about the Order and Voldemort for her own good. She didn't know what would happen if she leaked those secrets. Plus she would rather not reveal her deepest thoughts to a complete stranger. Not to mention this stranger was crazy.

"OK", Sammy started, "First question, how many times have you had sex with Harry?"

Ginny would rather not tell anyone that but she hastened to reply lest Sammy fulfill her threat of veritaserum. "Made love", Ginny corrected, "There's a difference but three times."

Sammy seemed generally surprised by this, "that's all? I thought it would be more, you're not lying are you?" Ginny vigorously shook her head.

"Alright", she went on, "do you think Harry loves you?"

"No", Ginny stated, "I know he loves me."

Sammy laughed and knocked Ginny down on the bed covering her with dust. "You need to get one thing straight missy, Harry doesn't love you. He loves the_ idea_ of you."

* * *

Harry dressed and woke Ron up, "Geroff you git", Ron mumbled almost incoherently.

"Tut, tut", Harry laughed, "I know you don't mean that. Get up, your girlfriends probably waiting." Ten minutes later Ron and Harry left the dormitory together . But much to Harry's dismay when he reached the bottom Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Hermione and Lindsay were sitting facing each other from across a table.

Harry walked up and greeted them, "Hey girls, where's Ginny."

"Not here", Lindsay replied, "but it seems she left you this." Lindsay handed Harry an envelope with his name written on the front in loopy writing, it said:

Dearest Harry

I am sorry I have led you on thus far but I can lie

no longer. I do not love you. I never have. I'm sorry I

lied . I must also reveal that I have cheated on you. I

Am even more sorry about that. It was Neville, I don't

know what I was thinking. Please leave me be for today.

I'm so deeply sorry.

Your friend,

-Ginny

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. Ginny couldn't have written this, she loved him. But yet she was nowhere to be found. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione to Lindsay. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, then he left. He walked out of the portrait hole, to the entrance hall, out the large doors, and to the expansive lake. Even though it was nearing Christmas and everything was covered in a two foot layer of snow, Harry sat. He felt cold on the inside so the freezing cold air did not bother him. Harry sat there and let himself go. He wept freely. He felt betrayed, Ginny loved him. What kind of sick joke was she playing?

At that point the heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Lindsay trudging through the snow to get to him. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around him. "What's the matter?", she asked.

Harry turned toward her , his eyes were red and puffy and there were tears trickling down his cheeks. "Oh Harry", she began , "Let me see the letter." He handed it to her and she read it with a look of slight disgust. "Maybe she's just", she paused to think of something, "confused."

"Or maybe I'm a lousy person and a horrible lover", Harry said bitterly burying his head in his hands.

"No", she said sternly, "You're a good person. Ginny's just been going through a lot lately. Just go to breakfast and your classes. You two will probably patch thing up this evening."

"Where's Ron and Hermione?", he asked.

"They're uh, trying to find Ginny." Lindsay replied hoping this would not upset him. He seemed in a very delicate state at the moment.

Harry was crying no longer but tears still clung to his chin. Lindsay balled up her sleeve and gingerly wiped the tears away.

"There", she smiled, "no more crying."

He looked at her like he never had before. He stared into her blue eyes that were very beautiful. He leaned in towards her and paused.

"Your very beautiful, you know", He said.

Then he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her.

A/N, I know I said I wouldn't even think about updating if I didn't have three reviews, well I only got two, but I got a new author alert so I guess that counts. Well here's the new chap **sorry it took so long but I had to redo it twice to get it the way I wanted. Sorry, Hope it was worth it! So now all that's left is for you to review. I'm gonna go watch Cold Case. Anybody else like that show? Or CSI? Both two of my fav's. Well please ****RR****! Thanx**


	8. But where has Ginny gone?

Lindsay pulled away quickly looking shocked. "I'm sorry", Harry apologized quickly. "I dunno what's gotten into me." Harry could feel his face growing hot, and he turned away as he could not bring himself to meet Lindsay's eyes.

Lindsay turned Harry's face towards her with her pointer finger. "Harry", she said, "It's alright. Your confused and hurt. Just forget about it, I know you didn't mean it."

* * *

"What do you mean he loves the idea of me?" Ginny asked the girl pacing in front of her. 

"What I mean", Sammy explained, "is that Harry loves the idea of having a pretty, _Weasley _girlfriend" Ginny still looked confused. "Ah", she snickered, "you haven't worked it out yet have you? Well let me make it a bit simpler. Harry's best friend is your brother, Ron Weasley correct?". Ginny nodded slowly. "Well his other best friend id Hermione Granger, right?" Ginny nodded again, not sure where she was going with this. "Well now that Ron and Hermione are dating, he feels like a third wheel. What's the easiest way to get back in the loop? To date you of course."

Even though Ginny knew this girl was crazy, she thought her words had a bit of logic in them. Ginny started to despair at the thought. What if she was right? Did he feel lonely when her brother and Hermione got together? Is that why he had gotten with her in the first place?

"There's something else I want to know, why didn't you follow my warnings?", Sammy sat down on a chair and looked at Ginny intently.

"Because", Ginny sighed, "I love Harry, would you just abandon someone you love just because some stranger leaves you a cryptic note."

Sammy didn't answer, she just sat where she was. She had an odd look on her face and she didn't speak again for over a hour.

When she finally did speak it startled Ginny so she hurt her wrists when she tried to move against her bonds. "I'm going to go get us something to eat, I haven't had any breakfast and neither have you. What do you want, toast, eggs, sausage?"

"Uh, toast is fine thanks." Ginny was surprised that the girl was actually going to feed her.

"But don't leave, or try to leave. You'll dearly wish you hadn't if you do." Sammy warned her and left the room swiftly.

Ginny took the time to cry. She wept and screamed and ranted. She finally forced herself to stop and think. How was she going to get away? This girl wasn't going to kill her. She seemed crazy but so far she hadn't actually harmed her, Ginny didn't have any reason to think she would. But how was she to get her wand. It was in her pocket but she couldn't reach it, she was to tightly bound. But she could reach her wrist with her mouth. She began to slowly chew on the ropes. They tasted awful. Like smelly old socks. She laughed to herself. Harry had told her once about how foul his uncle Vernon's socks were, and that sometimes he just wouldn't wear any socks. Rather than wear the nasty one's of his uncle.

I wonder if Harry will come and find me? I hope he doesn't believe a word of that nasty letter. What if no one finds me? She can't keep me here forever. Can she? Ginny's thought were morose and full of a dim hope. Ginny cried some more and then chewed on the ropes a while longer. She chewed until she heard a key turning in it's lock. She hastily covered the teeth marks and shifted herself back to a normal position her neck ached from bending over so much, so when she turned her head it cracked four times in a rapid succession.

The door opened and she saw Sammy bumble in laden heavily with packages. She deposited them on the far side of the bed. Not so very close to Ginny.

"You've been crying", Sammy said. Ginny didn't reply. "You don't have to cry ya know, just learn to accept it. Life isn't fair, not to any of us. So keep you eyes dry."

She heated up some salted ham and eggs for herself and pulled out some slightly soggy toast for Ginny. She placed some buttered bread in Ginny's hand motioned for her to eat. Ginny had her apprehensions. she didn't know if she should eat food from a known enemy. But her stomach was rumbly so she ignored her better judgment and ate. Ten minutes later she felt fine so she satisfied that it wasn't tampered with.

Sammy stood up and paced the floor in the same place she had been before. There was now a well worn path in the years of the dirt where she had walked.

"You know", she said, "I really don't like you."

Ginny was slightly surprised at her comment, Sammy's dislike for her was fairly evident in Ginny's opinion. But it had also come quite out of the blue.

"O-Ok", Ginny stammered rather stupidly.

"Would you like to know why?", The dark haired girl simply stared at Ginny for a moment before continuing. "It's because your probably everything I want to be. Your pretty, smart, on the quidditch team, and of course and most importantly you have Harry."

"Well, I mean a guys not everything. Harry's made my life better, but I had a life before." Ginny spoke and she secretly hopes if she was nice, this girl would let her go.

"Cut that kind of bullshit", Sammy snapped. "Harry is your life, soon to be my life." She fixed her hair in the aging mirror in front of her. Ginny hoped it would crack. Sammy was very pretty on the outside. She had long dark straight hair, the kind of straight Ginny could never hope to achieve. She was slender but had curves in all the right places. Ginny couldn't believe this girl couldn't find a suitable boyfriend her own age. But then again the little part about her being crazy might drive them away. Ginny gave a little snort of laughter but stifled it immediately.

"What are you laughing at!" Sammy looked unpleasantly at Ginny and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing , nothing at all", Ginny said quickly.

"Tell me Ginny", Sammy said thoughtfully, "what is your greatest fear?"

"I don't know", Ginny spluttered after a minute or so.

"Of course you do", the girl said in a sinister way. "You don't want a shot of this do you?" Sammy held up the vial and threw it carelessly from hand to hand.

Ginny thought,_ what's my deepest fear? I don't know, I've never really thought about it._ Sammy waited for a few minutes before making a impatient clicking sound in her mouth.

"I guess it would have to be growing old and dying alone."

"That's very deep. But silly." Sammy looked around the room stroking her chin. "Of course you won't be alone all your old life. You'll get married eventually. Maybe even to someone in this school, probably someone in this school. Unless you like the foreigners, the Americans aren't bad but I don't see you marrying some Czech. Don't worry you'll get someone else."

"I Don't want anyone else!", Ginny exclaimed.

"Too bad, this isn't up to you. Why don't you accept it for God's sake!"

"No!", Ginny yelled, "It is my choice! It's my life not yours. I make the decisions not you, not Harry, not anyone. Why don't you go back to your own life and leave me alone. Your pretty! Your smart! Can't you leave Harry and go find someone else that fits your personality! Everyone has a soul mate, mine's Harry. You haven't found yours yet. But if you keep up like this you'll be alone forever. No one really wants to go out with someone who's crazy! Plus you can't make Harry love you. His love is for him to give to whom he chooses!"

Ginny was so angry she had tears leaking out of her eyes. She willed them not to, but she always cried when she was angry. No matter what.

Sammy looked close to tears also, which surprised Ginny. "My Uncle said that if I got together with Harry everything would be alright. We could bring him to him mansion and have a good ole time. He said he'd always wanted to meet Harry and that his boss would really like to meet him to. He asked me if I'd try to court him this year, no matter what, he made me promise. That I had to bring him home with me over Christmas holiday. He said he'd be back home by then. He said we could have presents and a huge turkey."

Sammy trailed off and looked wistfully out the window. Ginny had become immediately suspicious. "Who's your uncle?" , she said curiously.

"L-Lucious Malfoy" , she said with a small hiccup.

* * *

Harry was ashamed at himself, he had beat himself up about it all day. As he sat in Transfiguration he paid no attention to the thimble he was supposed to be changing to a duck. Hermione glanced worriedly at Harry before turning and whispering in Ron's ear. 

"Is he alright", she said glancing again at Harry.

"No", Ron said with a sigh, "you saw that note. If you gave me a note like that, I would be crying my eyes out. Also you heard that Lindsay girl say something happened this morning when they went out by the lake."

Hermione knew what he was talking about. Lindsay had told her that Harry had kissed her, on the condition that she didn't tell Ron. She had the feeling Lindsay didn't like Ron so well.

"Your right", she whispered, "but I'm still worried."

"Yeah", Ron sad.

Why did I kiss her? Why did I say she was pretty? Ergg I'm horrible. What will Ginny say? Doesn't matter now does it. She doesn't love me I guess. Ah, but what does Lindsay think of me now? She probably thinks I'm some great pig who goes on the rebound the second after his girlfriend dumps him. Well I guess I kinda did that.

"HARRY POTTER! WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING, YOU HAVE A COW ON YOUR DESK!"

Professor McGonagal was now yelling at Harry and brandishing her wand like a sword. Harry had been so absorbed in his musings that he had not noticed the very large, very smelly cow now perched precariously on his desk. Harry blinked and Professor McGonagal had vanished the spotted cow from their presence.

"Mr. Potter, you need to be more careful , unless you want us all to be squashed!" McGonagal gave a sharp flare of her nose and turned from him to face Lavender who had accidentally given Parvati a beak.

That evening Harry stood on the quidditch pitch and breathed in the fresh air. It was cold, absolutely freezing. But the feel of the crisp air through his nostrils was oddly clarifying.

His teammates were gathered around him shivering slightly but Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Harry had expected her here. She never missed quidditch practice, and a fight was no excuse. He had a winning team to manage and this was not helping. During the whole of practice Harry cleared his mind of all the troubles that were beseeching him at the moment. As his robes whipped through the air he thought of Ginny very little. Even though her presence was strikingly obvious on the field. Her notable hair was absent from the pitch. Harry kept his mind on practice though, Gryffindor was going to win the cup this year. He was sure of it. They had already creamed Hufflepuff and their closest match was Slytherin which was not until the Holidays were over. Harry kept his team practicing anyway. He didn't want them losing their conditioning over break so he planned to work them until the last possible moment.

After practice Harry ate a pleasant supper, the only thing wrong was Ginny's absence. When he, Ron, and Hermione went up to the common room Harry expected her to be there. But she was not, instead Lindsay came running up to him. Her face was etched with concern and she started speaking very fast.

"Ginny wasn't in any of her classes today, I don't think she wrote that letter. I don't know where she's at! She might be hurt, she's not here. I saw the writing in the envelope, that's not hers! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, I think I'm going to faint." Lindsay made good on her word. She crumpled into Hermione's arms.

They lay her on the couch and put a damp cloth on her forehead and fanned air onto her face. She finally came round after a few minutes. She was slightly breathless.

"It's alright, Lindsay calm down." Hermione said soothingly, "Did you say Ginny wasn't in any of her classes?"

"Yes", she answered.

"And you don't think she wrote that letter?"

"Right"

"It wasn't her handwriting?"

"No"

"Alright", Hermione said bringing herself to her full height. "We have to find her."

* * *

**A/N Wahoo I got four reviews! LOL i like to celebrate the small acheivements. Well i only require 3 reviews so I decided to update earlier than planned. Anywhoo most everybody didn't like that kiss between Harry and Lindsay. Sorry! Well it will serve it's purpose in later chappy's! Please please review! RR**! **Thanx for reading mah story by the way. Oh and I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones i create. I also do not own Harry Potter or any of the settings! Yeah had to do that, better safe than sued!**


	9. Looking

Ginny lay back on the bed wishing she was anywhere than the musty old bed. Her captor had been gone for at least an hour and Ginny didn't move the entire time. Her brain felt numb. She just wanted to sleep, but her position was so uncomfortable that her body would not let her rest. She stared at the canopy of the bed for who knows how long, thinking. Lucious Malfoy was related to her loony bin jail guard. That was what this place was to her, a jail. She had said her uncle would be home by the holidays, she must have meant escaped from Azkaban. And his boss wanted to se him too, she obviously meant Voldemort. Ginny couldn't help feel sorry for Sammy, she was mixed up in something she probably didn't understand. Ginny lay there for at least another hour, at this point her wrists were rubbed raw from trying to release themselves. Ginny discovered that she would not be able to remove herself by pulling at the ropes. The only thing she could do was chew herself free. But Ginny didn't chew anymore for now, she would when it was completely safe. It would take several hours and she didn't want to be caught.

Finally Sammy came back and she looked delighted. She whipped out her wand and conjured a cot. Ginny couldn't help thinking how advanced she was for age. She placed a pillow and a thin cotton blanket upon it. She then severed Ginny's bonds in certain places so she would still have her legs and hands tied. She then drug Ginny to the cot. Made her lay down, and conjured more tight ropes.

"Do you sleep on your stomach, back, or side." Sammy said with an air of superiority.

"Back", was the total of Ginny's reply.

"Alrighty then, get comfy." Sammy then sent a spell at the sheets on the bed which caused them to ripple like a mighty wind had just blown over then. When the movement stopped the sheets looked good as new.

"Well", the raven haired girl began, "I have some very hot gossip for you." Ginny stared at her blankly. "It's about Harry and his escapades since you've been gone." Ginny's ears perked up and she began to listen closely though she gave no outward sign of doing so. "Your so called 'love of your life' has cheated on you." Ginny was still motionless, she didn't know if she should believe her. "Would you like to know who with?" No movement, she would say whether Ginny answered or not. "Lindsay Neilson."

Sammy wore a smug smile on her face as she watched Ginny's blank face contort into one of utter disbelief. "What!" Ginny said loudly trying to pull herself up and failing.

"You heard me", Sammy grinned, "He kissed her you know, right after he got my, I mean your note."

"No", Ginny said shaking, "your lying, I know your are. Harry wouldn't do that to me, never. He, he loves me." Ginny said this as though it were a question. She looked at Sammy with pleading eyes, she found no comfort there. They were cold and black, staring at her with a look of pure glee.

"I hate you", Ginny said

* * *

"But how?" Ron said incredulously. 

"I don't know!", Hermione said, "But we have to."

"Your right", Harry sighed, "Ginny didn't write that, she loves me . I know she does."

"Of course she does", Hermione said sternly.

"and I betrayed her", Harry held his head in his hands. "I'm a horrible person, an absolute pig."

"Harry , stop. Yeah you did betray her, but nobody's perfect. Ginny betrayed you too."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"oops", she said quietly, "guess she didn't tell you about that."

"Explain!", Harry ordered.

"Well, when you two first started dating , you know that she was still dating Dean. Well she dated him _and_ you for another two weeks, you knew that right?"

"No", Harry said, "but I mean that's not really the same. We weren't in love at the time."

"Well even so", Lindsay explained, "nobody's perfect. You made a mistake, move on."

"What is going on here!", Ron said confused, "What are you all talking about?"

"Uh", Hermione began, "Harry, um, he well, he kissed, uh, Lindsay."

"Harry!", Ron accused, "How dare you do that to my baby sister!"

"Drop it Ron", Hermione warned with a hiss.

"No!", Ron exclaimed, "You promised me you would treat her right! You lied!"

"I'm sorry", Harry said rather lamely.

"You've got to understand Ron, Harry was confused. He thought Ginny had just broke up him." Hermione almost pleaded.

"Don't make excuses for me Hermione, I did lie I'm sorry Ron. I really am."

"I'm still mad at you" , Ron said stiffly, "but with the issues at hand, I'll leave it be."

"Thanks", Harry said quietly.

Hermione and Lindsay sat on the couch by the fire while Ron and Harry stood pacing. "But where can she be!", Harry said with frustration.

"Well, I mean we should probably tell Dumbledore , or McGonagal", Ron voiced tentatively.

"Yes , but not now, it's best if we find her ourselves tonight. If we don't then we can tell someone tomorrow." Ron, Hermione, and Lindsay exchanged glances. Harry wasn't making any sense. It was probably better to tell an adult tonight but they went along with it.

"Okay", Harry went on, "we best split up. Hermione you come with me. Ron you go with Lindsay." Lindsay threw a unhappy glance at Harry but didn't say anything. "Alright then, its seven o'clock now, lets meet back up at say, ten. Here in the common room. Wait here just a moment and I'll go get the cloak."

Hermione and Ron stood together looking worried, but Lindsay looked confused. "Why do we need a cloak."

"Because", Hermione explained, "it isn't a normal cloak. Its an invisibility cloak."

Lindsay made a soft Wow with her mouth and didn't say anything else. When Harry got back he told Lindsay and Ron to take the cloak, and He and Hermione would do without. "Now", Harry dictated, " We'll take the eastern Half of the building. Ron and Lindsay, you can take the west half." Ron nodded and went on his way, Lindsay looking sad, followed.

"You know she doesn't like him don't you?" Hermione asked pleasantly, as they walked down the corridors.

"Yes", Harry answered quietly, " But I needed a girl to be with me so I could keep a level head."

"Why not Lindsay?" Hermione countered while opening a broom cupboard and peering inside.

"Because", Harry sighed, "I still fell really bad about kissing her, I even said she was pretty. Not that she isn't but I mean I shouldn't say things like that to anyone but my girlfriend. Who is currently being held up by a lunatic. I just can't look Lindsay in the eye right now. Not till Ginny's back in my arms."

Hermione was quiet for some time until she finally answered him, "I understand Harry It's just that Lindsay doesn't hold anything against you. So you shouldn't either, I'm not saying you should get off blemish free. You'll have to tell Ginny, she'd want to find out from you."

They didn't talk for a while they just wandered up and down obscure little hallways and unlocked classrooms that were covered with the grit and grime of the ages.

* * *

"Not in here either", Ron said. He was basically making conversation to himself as Lindsay would not answer him, she wouldn't look at him either. 

"So why did you let him kiss you?" Ron unexpectedly said as they were looking through the kitchens. Little houselves offering them food at every turn.

"I didn't let him", she related, "he just kinda sprung it on me, I didn't ask him too or anything."

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Ron asked while eating a custard cream.

"Because", she said slightly annoyed, "You treat Ginny like she's a five year old, also you never say anything very intelligent. I don't know what Hermione sees in you."

Ron didn't answer for a long while he just ate éclairs and looked through dusty rooms.

"You know", he said, "I only do it because I love her, I don't want her to get hurt."

"Even so, she's not that little girl you grew up with, and everybody has to get hurt sometime. Otherwise it's not life it's some stupid fairytale that no one really believes in." Lindsay answered him and looked up so she could see his face.

"Your probably right", he sighed, "But it's hard to se your baby sister grow up. She's in love with my best mate, it's hard to comprehend that kind of thing. I still see her as little Ginny who's afraid of lawn gnomes. Not grown up Ginny who can fall in love and take care of herself."

"Yes", Lindsay said quietly, "I suppose I'm a bit of a hypocrite. My little sisters eleven, she'll be n Hogwarts next year, It's difficult to see her grow."

It seemed they had gained an understanding for one another and didn't talk anymore, there wasn't any need. They had worked out their issues, finding Ginny was at the top of the list now.

* * *

"You hate me", she laughed. "I expected no less from you. Redheads always seem to have a nasty temper." 

"Oh really! I wouldn't have any idea why I'd have a temper right now!" Ginny spoke sarcastically, still trying to free herself from her cot.

"Tut-tut", Sammy smiled, " Be nice, you wouldn't want to bite the hand that feeds you."

"Why not!" Ginny challenged dramatically.

"Because the hand that feeds you might have slipped a little something into your food"

"What did you put in it!" Ginny half screamed half cried.

"Oh don't bother yourself about that, it should kick in in a bit." Sammy threw her head back and laughed manically.

Ginny was afraid, she didn't have a clue as to what was pumping through her veins right now, was it poison? She dared not to ask herself things like that.

* * *

"Harry", Hermione said, "we should head back." So they did, and they found Lindsay sitting in a chair, and Ron lounging on a couch. 

"I guess you didn't find anything then?" Harry asked knowing what they were going to say but not wanting them to.

"No Harry we didn't find a thing." Ron said sadly.

"I'm really sorry." Lindsay added as an afterthought.

"We didn't find so much as a hair from her head", Hermione concluded, "It's like she's just vanished."

They sat for a while thinking of odd schemes on how to find Ginny, each stupider than the last.

"We should sleep", Hermione suggested. No one answered, they just went off to their dorms.

Harry pulled off his robes in a completely exhausted way. He rifled through his trunk looking for some clean night clothes. Ron was already asleep by the time Harry pulled on the checkered pajamas. Harry sat his wand on his nightstand when something caught his eye.

It was the Marauders Map, he thought he had cleared it the last time he used it. Apparently he didn't, he picked up the map with full intention of wiping it clean when he saw a small dot labeled Ginerva Weasley.

* * *

**A/N Relle relle sorry about how long it took to update! But please don't rush me, my friend is going through some tough times so I haven't had a lot of spare time to write. But thanx for all my reviews I think this is the most reviewed chappy I've ever had! Any whoo i relle need to go wash some dishes for the mama cita, Please review! Review! Review! LOL so see ya next chap! Toodaloo!**

**Oh P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters! Lucky J.K. Rowling, some days i wouldn't mind being her.**


	10. Finding

Harry started pacing frantically, hebegan beating himself up for not using the map earlier. He didn't know what to do first. Ginny, his Ginny was somewhere in this school. He glanced at the map again, with someone named Sammy. Sammy, that was a man's name. Was she really with another guy? Well Sammy could be a girls name as well. Harry was still pacing waving his arms wildly. He didn't know what to do first. He abandoned rationalism and didn't wake Ron. He slipped on robes and put his invisibility cloak on. He then tucked the map under his arm and went on his way.

He rushed through the common room and no one was alert to his presence. It must have seemed odd to see the common room door swing open of it's own accord, but Harry didn't care in the least. Ginny was gone and he was going to find her.

The place smelled fresh as he was in the Entrance hall. He then looked at the map and his eyes grew wide. This place where Ginny was being held was across the hall from where he had taken Ginny the other day. It must be the Head Girl's room. Why was Ginny there? He had no idea and could no less answer that question as lick his elbow.

He took wrong turns twice because of his frantic and often erratic pace. He found himself near the Transfiguration classroom once and tried to force his way into a empty room. He worked on the door for nearly ten minutes before realizing his mistake.

The second time he went up one too many staircases and found himself totally lost for the better part of twenty minutes, Harry was angry at himself for this but he couldn't afford to waste time stewing in his anger at himself. Ginny safety was at stake, he wouldn't risk that for anything.

He approached the door cautiously, he had no plan. What was he going to do when he burst through the door. He was no Zorro, he couldn't just rush around like a superhero trying to rescue the damsel in distress. He would most likely find himself in the same situation as Ginny, captured by a nut with no one having a clue where he'd gone. He just realized that he should have told Ron what he was up to, Ron wasn't great with a wand but at least Harry wouldn't be alone. Harry considered going back to fetch Ron but at the moment that didn't seem to be an option. He didn't want to leave Ginny in danger any longer than he had to. He had already waited a whole day.

He cautiously pressed his ear up to the door and heard voices one of them he recognized as Ginny's "What did you put in it!", she yelled.

"Oh like I said before don't bother yourself about that, it should kick in in a bit." , Someone laughed and Ginny didn't speak for a bit.

"What's it's going to do to me", she said finally.

Harry heard more laughing , Harry was worried. He had no idea what Ginny and this other girl were speaking of. But he could tell by the worried tone of Ginny's voice that it wasn't good. "Don't bother yourself now", Harry froze at the sound of the voice and listened intently, "you shouldn't die, that is if I dosed you correctly. "

"Bloody hell", Harry whispered. This girl had poisoned Ginny! What was he to do. He had to get a plan together. He sat down quietly leaning against the wall by the door. He had no idea, he needed Hermione right now. That wasn't an option at the moment, or was it? He suddenly started to fold the Marauders Map into the shape of a paper airplane. He then wrote on the back of the map a short note to Hermione. He sat the plane on the floor and pulled out his wand. He waved his wand and muttered the incantation, "Banisha".

He then said a little prayer to whoever was listening, He prayed for many things. For Ginny, For Hermione, For Ron. But mostly he prayed for himself, he prayed for courage and intelligence. And after he prayed he talked to his mum and dad. He didn't know if they could hear him but that didn't really matter to him. "Mum, Dad", He whispered into nothingness, "Please help me, give me strength in your memory, and love in your shadow. I love you two dearly, but right now I love Ginny. And she's in trouble. I know you've helped me with Voldemort but I need you now, for this." He then looked at the ceiling and spoke again. "Sirius, I need your help too, you were rash. But you were brave and strong. Even as you died your stared fear in the eye and conquered it. So please help me Sirius."

* * *

Hermione tossed in her bed, she was barely asleep when something pointy hit her in the head, hard. "Mmph", she said loudly. The pointy thing hit her again. "WHAT!" she yelled. 

"HUSH!", Lavender yelled.

Hermione felt herself being poked for the third time, this time she grabbed whatever it was and brought it to her face. She could tell it was paper but she couldn't read it. She lit her wand and let out a small gasp. It was the Marauders Map, She flipped it over and saw some very sloppy writing. It said:

Hermione,

This is Harry and I need you to come and help me. I

Found Ginny. Follow the map to where we are. Ginny's

With some girl named Sammy, I think she's been poisoned.

Hurry. I'll explain the rest later.

-Harry.

Hermione didn't waste any time. She flopped herself into some robes, and rushed down the steps. She was about to leave when she decided to get Ron. She rushed up the steps of the boys dorm and accidentally went into the seventh year dorm and before she could rectify her mistake she woke a very confused boy. She said a very rushed "sorry" and left. She got it right the next time and pulled Ron out of his bed.

"What do you want!", Ron said in a very tired way.

Hermione spoke very fast, "Harry's found Ginny, he needs our help. Get up we've got your sister to save. So get up NOW!" Ron didn't answer but he rushed around his room throwing on clothes. They then ran down the steps and out the portrait hole. Ron clasped Hermione's hand in his and they slowed their pace and looked at the map again. "I've neverbeen there before have you", Hermione said gesturing towards the three dots labeled, Ginny, Sammy, and Harry. They were all clustered closely together and Hermione assumed that was where they were going.

"No, I've never been there, I didn't know it existed." Ron said, "But Hogwarts has so many places we'll never know about, even if we live for a thousand years."

Hermione said nothing, she just quickened he pace. Ushering Ron to go faster. They had to look at the map frequently to keep from getting lost. They walked along and ran into no one except Mrs. Norris. But they hid in a closet until she passed. Their footsteps echoed hauntingly in the empty halls. The air smelled older the closer they got to their destination.

"I don't think this place is used very much", Hermione said very quietly.

Ron nodded and the tuned down a corridor and they saw no one. "Look at the map", Hermione ordered.

"We're in the right place", Ron answered. "But I Don't see Harry"

They went further down the hall and the place seemed abandoned. They heard no voices and saw no one. "He's here", Hermione whispered, "I see him on the map."

"I'm right here." Ron and Hermione both jumped and let out little gasps.

"Harry!", Ron said, "Don't scare us like that."

"Shhh", was Harry's reply. "look Ginny's in there."Harry gestured towards the large door at their left."I think she's been poisoned. But the girl who's holding her hostage won't tell her what the effects are. Just that they should be kicking in at any time. Ginny sounds scared. I don't have any plan for getting her out that's why I got you Hermione. I don't know what to do we just need to get her out now."

"Alright." Hermione explained, "This is what we'll do. Harry you'll go in first. Ron and I will go in after you under the invisibility cloak. You do have the cloak?" Harry nodded. "Wellshe'll probably senda spell that will leave you bound or incapacitated. But while you distracting her Ron and I will get her with the bodybind spell. Then we'll have to get Ginny to Dumbledore as fast as possible, he'll know what antidote to give her."

The were huddled together and the air was tense with worry and anticipation. Though no one would say it they were afraid something would go wrong, and someone would be hurt. Harry pulled Ron and Hermione both into a loose hug and whispered into their ears, "Whatever happens, I want you to know that your the best friends I've ever had."

"Nothing will happen Harry, We'll get Ginny out and thing's will go back to normal." Hermione spoke soothingly and her confidence, whether real or fake calmed Harry's nerves. Ron said nothing but he gave him the look of sureness that Harry knew what he meant, there was no need for words. It was the kind of bond that two best friends share.

Ron and Hermione slipped themselves under the cloak and stood behind Harry. Harry took his position next to the door and held his wand at the ready. He knew he had the courage for this now. He could feel his mother, his father, and Sirius. They were with him know to provide unspoken support. But in a way this helped Harry more than anything else. That these people loved him so much that they had died for him and their presence streched from beyond the grave. Now he loved someone so much that he was willing to die for her. Harry had an idea of what he was going to ask Ginny when this was all over. But first he had to get it over.

"For Ginny", he whispered. And he pushed the door open. To his suprise it came open easily.

* * *

Ginny lay on the cot with increasing dread. Sammy paced around her looking smug. Was she going to die? Not before she saw Harry again. But what if she did and Harry thought she was a cheating bitch. But he cheated on her as well. Of course that may have been rebound. But even so. She was at the lowest point in her life when the door sprung open. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The door opened noislessly but Sammy still noticed. She was caught by suprise and Ginny saw her face contort into a range of emotions so tangled that Ginny couldn't decipher her feelings at the present. 

Then all off a sudden Ginny started to feel sick. She leaned over on her cot and vomited voilently shaking all over like a wounded animal. Then the vomiting subsided and she returned to watching. Sammy immediatly sent a spell at Harry which sent him sprawling across the room.

"I'm so so sorry Harry." She said looking genuinely sorry she had hurt him.

"I din't mean to I"

That was all she got out because out of no where two spells were shot at Sammy and she fell to the floor into a bodybind. Ginny was intensly relieved but before she could celebrate her rescue she began to vomit again, this time liquid only came out as she had already spilled most of the contents of her stomach in the moment earlier.

She then felt herslef being freed and lifted. She smelled Harry's familiar scent through her nostrils. Harry was running, to where she didn't know but she was begining to become extremly drowsy.

"Harry", she said muffled by his chest.

"Shh Ginny, it's all over now. Your gonna be fine, just fine." Harry spoke as calmly as he could but Ginny could detect a hint a fear in his voice. She then threw up again, all over herself and Harry. There wasn't much left as she had vomited two times before in a short amount of time, so all that came out was stomach acid and it burned her throat and she craved water to cease the pain.

She felt intensly aware of the pain that was growing throughout her body. First in her legs, then slowly it creeped through the rest of he body like a fast moving snake. She looked up at Harry's face and he was talking to someone but she couldn't hear the words. She could tell he was panicking but she stopped looking as he small frame writhed voilently as it tried to vomit again but only succeded in dry heaving.

She looked around once more and saw Dumbledore's ancient outline covered by hazy smoke. Was the smoke of her imagination or was it really there? She didn't know. All she knew was that she hurt. She hurt and she wanted to go to sleep, maybe forever. But no, not forever. Because forever without Harry would be an unbearable hell.

"Professor she needs help now", She heard harry say.

"To the hospital wing , run boy. She'll die if we don't go now." Dumbledore spoke in a panicked way.

So she was going to die, she'd always wondered what dying felt like. She tried to tell Harry she loved him but she only succeded in breathing more heavily.

She was flying now. Though a open abyss of brightness, it was wonderfull. She never wanted to leave. She was barely aware of Harry holding her. Then she flew though a cloud of bright smoke and saw her family standing over a casket weeping. She didn't understand why they were crying. She was so happy, then felt helself being set down.

Then she saw a street made of the purest gold and knew no more.

**A/N- So im gonna need to explain why Harry didn't use the map. Well here it is, Simple human error. At the end of Odrer of The Pheonix you probably said to yourself stupid Harry why didn't you use that mirror. Well same thing here. But thanks to everyone for reviewing, oh and I might not be taking so long to update now as my friend is doing so much better! Thanks for you support. It really means alot even though you people are complete strangers, it relle doesn't matter. So thanks again. Well now I guess its your job to review this chappy, do you think i can be greedy and ask for five reviews? well Im gonna so please REVIEW! lol**


	11. To love someone so much

Harry sat in the dimly lit room next to the bed. He could weep no more, there were no more tears to be shed. He looked around the room. There was no one there, they were all at class. It was Friday and Ginny had been given an intensive amount of antidotes for her poisoning. Madam Pomfrey had scurried around like a chicken with her head cut off. Harry had sat next to the bed, slightly out of the way the whole time. Ginny had never moved of her own accord. Madam Pomfrey had assured him that she was alive, but it was hard to believe she was. She had been given a massive dose of sleepspain poison.

Sammy was being held by Dumbledore in his office Harry had heard nothing of her but Dumbledore told him that he was not to go looking for her. Harry did not, he was sure his temper would get the best of him and he would hurt her. He would not sink to her level even though he wished he could. He now had a complete understanding of how Sirius had felt. To love someone so much and then for them to be hurt, you want to kill the person who did the hurting. Harry imagined Sirius rage to be somewhat like his own the night he found out that James and Lily had died because of their so called best friend, just his was a little less intense.

Ginny was not going to die. Harry had been assured this much, and Harry had never know Madam Pomfrey to lie. Ginny's breathing was smooth and slow. She lie on her back with her pretty red hair strewn everywhere. Harry took hold of her pale hand and held it tightly. He looked at her face, so calm and free. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly. She made not the slightest flutter of movement.

Harry sat by the bed the entire day, moving only when Madam Pomfrey shooed him out of the way so she could administer some form of medicine. According to her, there was no change in Ginny's state. She said she was not surprised. Ginny had come within a fraction of an inch of death. Her body was probably still in a state of repair.

Madam Pomfrey walked in at about half past nine to check on Ginny. She felt her pulse and forced a purple liquid down her throat. She was about to leave when Harry spoke. "Madam Pomfrey, How come we don't take Ginny to Saint Mungos ?"

"Oh Dear", She said in a tired way, "I used to be the head medi-witch there. I specialized in antidotes's gone wrong, and wrongly administered potions. Dumbledore thinks I can handle this one just fine. As do I, I would not keep someone here I did not think I could not take care of."

"Oh", Harry replied.

"Why don't you get to bed dear", Madam Pomfrey said motherly, "It's late, and I can assure you there will be no change in her progress tonight."

"No thank you", Harry declined, "I just can't leave her, not after what happened."

"Yes, I knew you'd say that", She smiled, "If you would like a pillow and a blanket there are some in the cabinet over there. You may also sleep in one of the beds, if you like."

"Thanks", Harry spoke.

"No problem dear, just don't have a party", Madam Pomfrey laughed and walked away quickly as all nurses have a particularlyfast stride.

Harry retrieved a blue blanket with a matching pillow. He wrapped himself up tightly and pulled a bed close to Ginny and lay down. He took her hand in his and spoke to her.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I really am. About everything. About believing that silly note and Not using the map. I'm so sorry. And the thing that I need to apologize the about the most is that kiss. Please don't be mad at Lindsay, it wasn't her fault at all. I came on to her. I was really confused about that note, I don't know why I even believed it for a second. I mean it said you were cheating on me with Neville, Neville! I really don't have an excuse, just male stupidity I guess. Just please forgive me, I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart."

Harry wasn't completely sure why he was telling Ginny this now, maybe he was just practicing. He was not sure himself. But he slowly fell asleep, clutching Ginny's motionless hand.

Harry woke the next morning with a very stiff back. He moved and found he was still holding Ginny's hand.

"Hey sleepy head", said a voice. Harry was startled and turned quickly to see Ron, Hermione, and Lindsay sitting on the opposite side of Ginny's bed.

"I brought you some clothes", Ron said tossing some robes at him.

"Thanks", Harry replied groggily.

Harry dressed quickly and returned to Ginny's bed side . "So", He said eagerly, "Madam Pomfrey hasn't given you any news while I was asleep?"

Lindsay shook her head slowly, "we almost had to beg her to let us in. She didn't want us in here at all."

"Yeah", Harry said reminiscently, "she's always been like that."

"Oh", Hermione interjected, "Dumbledore told me to tell you that you need to go talk to him this morning."

"Yeah", Harry repeated, "but I mean what if Gin wakes up."

"If she does we'll have you here in about a sec mate", Ron assured.

Harry stood up and walked away. "Bit out of it don't you think." Ron stated quietly.

"Not without reason", Hermione stated, "He truly loves Ginny, and he feels like he betrayed her, like he might have caused her death by waiting so long to find her, and he can't do anything to help her."

"Yeah", Ron said dully, "He must be about to explode with all that feeling."

"Yes", Hermione agreed. "I think he's quite close to exploding at the moment."

Ron took Hermione's hand and they stared in silence at the unmoving girl lying in front of them. Lindsay sat in a stony silence, her face was unreadable. They sat there praying silently for Ginny, that she would be okay. Madam Pomfrey assured them Ginny would live, but she could not say if there would be brain damage.

* * *

Harry walked to The Headmaster's office in a loud silence. Every noise pricked his ears. The sound of his shoes against the cold stone floors echoed miserably. Every time he swallowed he felt as though he were making a great racket.

Harry reached the Headmasters office and hardly realized he was there, he had completely zoned out on his way there. He had let his feet guide him and his mind wander aimlessly. As he was not at the office he had not a clue as to what the password was. He banged on the door and received no response. He named off all the candy's he knew and still no response. So finally, defeatedly he sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall and waited. He thought back to the Hospital wing and to Ginny's still form. Even in an unconscious state she was beautiful. Her red hair gracefully strewn about. Her porcelain skin glowing. She was his everything. All he would ever want he could find inside her. Soul mates that was it. The perfect way to describe them. They were a perfect pair.

"Harry. You may come up to my office now." Harry heard the amused voice of his headmaster and he rose from the floor and climbed the ornate marble staircase to his office.

"Take a seat if you please." Dumbledore said serenely.

Harry sat.

"I know how you must be feeling, and I think I shall tell you some things of which you may want to know. Miss Weasley will want to be informed as well, when she has recovered that is." Dumbledore seated himself in his leather bound chair and pushed his half-moon spectacles up upon his nose. "So, I have just spoke to Miss Thompson under Veritaserum and I have learned quite a few interesting things that I must also inform the order of. First of all this was not her idea, she did not come up with this plan herself. Though she is still to be blamed accordingly as she did carry out her plan. But her uncle, Lucious Malfoy came up with thisdistorted plan. She was to capture your affections and convince you too come home with her over holiday break and there Voldemort would be waiting for you. He would certainly have killed you as well as tortured you I imagine."

"But Lucious is in Azkaban!" Harry exclaimed having a hard time digesting this information.

"Well yes he is. For the time being that is. Apparently he and his fellow death eaters who are being held in Azkaban have figured out a way to get past the guards. Which I knew would happen. The dementors were sure to side with Voldemort in the end. We all have know it" Dumbledore spoke serenely once more and Harry thought about all that he had just heard. _I was to be killed! Killed! It's not like this hasn't happened before but still, this is insane. _

"Harry", Dumbledore spoke, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"No sir", Harry answered. "I would really like to get back to Ginny's side. It hurts me too be away from her. I don't want to be gone when she wakes up."

"Yes", Dumbledore smiled, "And she will wake up. I am sure nothing would make her happier to see your face. Run along now."

"Yes Professor thank you", Harry stumbled out of the Headmasters office and walked slowly back to the Hospital wing. He wanted to be with Ginny, but a small part of him wanted to leave this all behind. To sleep. And to forget about this whole ordeal. To leave the constant threat of Voldemort. Why did it have to be him. Why did his life always have to hurt the ones he loved. He hated Voldemort for this. More and more he hated him. Why did Voldemort have to hurt her, She had done nothing but love Harry. Was that such a sin?

Harry reached the Hospital wing and found his two best friends in each others arms and Lindsay sitting slightly apart. She had a blank look on her face and was staring forcibly at Ginny.

Harry took his place next to Ginny at the head of her bed and gently took her hand. It was limp and warm. Harry took small comfort in the heat that radiated from her. As long as she was warm, she was alive. He laid his head upon her chest and it heaved rhythmically up and down. Up and down, up and down. He was slipping away. Off to a dreamy word of light and sound.

He woke later that evening extremely hungry. He looked at his watch which he had been given for his sixteenth birthday. It was eight o'clock and he had missed both lunch and dinner. Ron, Hermione, and Lindsay had left. But Hermione had left a note saying they had gone to the common room and that he should take it easy. Also if Ginny should wake up he should wake them immediately.

Harry decided he should eat something. He left Ginny reluctantly and traipsed down to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and it giggled. The door swung creakily open. Harry wondered inwardly why the house elves did not oil the hinges. They took care of everything else. He wondered how they had overlooked this feature.

"Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter! How may Dobby help you. What may Harry Potter need." Dobby eagerly lapped at his heels almost begging to be given an order.

"Dobby", Harry said with a small yawn. " I Haven't eaten lunch or dinner. Could you get me something to eat."

"Yes Harry Potter sir, what should Dobby get you."

"Uh", Harry said thoughtfully, " you could bring me some chicken and Shepard's pie."

Dobby scurried around the kitchen gathering things for Harry to dine on. In about ten minutes Dobby had collected several pieces of Italian chicken, a flagon of pumpkin juice, a slice of Shepard's pie, and some éclairs that Dobby assured him were the best the kitchens had ever made.

Harry trudged his way back up to the Hospital wing carry his sack of food. He needed to get to the wing soon because he didn't want to be caught in the corridors after hours. Especially by Snape. He would not be sympathetic to his position with Ginny. The other teachers might be, but Snape would probably give him multiple detentions.

Harry entered the wing getting a small nod from Madam Pomfrey and he sat in his niche next to Ginny. He ate his chicken in silence and sipped his pumpkin juice. The food and drink soothed his strained stomach. The pumpkin juice seemed to smooth the lumps of pain in his throat. Dobby was right though the eclairs he had given Harry were incredibly good. He decided to save two for Ginny when she woke up. He took Ginny's hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

Harry still held Ginny's hand and he stared into her blank face. He could not help himself and he kissed her again, he felt a flutter of movement and a slight squeeze on his hand.

A/N- Hey Ya'll! Happy Belated Valentines day! Sorry bout the long wait for an update. Please READ REVIEW!


	12. The greatest magic of all

Harry could hardly beleive what he just felt. Ginny was alive and not only that she was stirring. He wasn't sure just what to do first. He decided that getting Madam Pomfrey would be the best course of action. He got to his feet and ran over to Madam Pomfrey's locked office. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He banged on the door. No answer. He banged again this time more ferociously than ever. Still no answer. He was staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what he should do next when a startled Madam Pomfrey came into the hospital wing.

"What is the meaning of all this ruckus Potter!" Her wrinkled and lined face was blotchy and she was waving a clipboard dangerously in front of Harry nose.

"It's Ginny!" He said happily, "She's moved, she squeezed my hand!"

"Oh", Madam Pomfrey said with a small amount of excitement. "Then I should have a look at her then , shan't I?" She had asked a rhetorical question to which Harry gave no answer as Madam Pomfrey scurried over to Ginny's bed side and began waving her wand like a sword all the while muttering tricky little incantations under her breath.

"Yes Mr. Potter, She's improving steadily. She's got some fight in her to be coming round this soon. I can do nothing until she is fully awake and that may take all night. I'm going to trust you with her while I sleep. If she worsens call on me. But I doubt you will need my assistance. From what I can see she shall be just fine." Madam Pomfrey had a broad smile an her face revealing two rows of perfect teeth. Harry smiled as well. His Love was to be alright. and the next week was Holiday Break. She could spend time recovering while he thought of a way to ask her something. Something very important.

Madam Pomfrey turned on her heel and headed back to her office. Harry took back his place next to Ginny and she stirred again. Harry took her hand and brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyelids fluttered briefly once. But only for a second. She stayed still again for more than an hour when she clasped Harry's hand again, this time with much more vigor. Harry was smiling and he spoke words of encouragement the whole time. She was beginning to move more as the hours passed. Near two in the morning Harry was very tired. He conjured up a cup of hot coffee to try and stir himself. The caffeine helped but he was still drowsy.

Then something happened that cured his wooziness immediately. Ginny opened her eyes. This time not just foe a few seconds. She looked around and seemed slightly confused. "Ginny", he said soothingly. "Your in the Hospital wing, near two in the morning. Can your hear me?"

She looked around for a few moment more as if searching for the being that had made the noise. He eyes then focused on Harry's beaming face. "Harry", she said softly.

"Yes!", he said, his already large smile broadening. "Yes it's me, Harry. Your Harry. Your awake, your going to be alright. I love you."

"I heard everything." Was her response.

"What", he said confused. "Don't worry about any of that now. Your back among the living. I'm so happy."

"Everything", she said once more. Then she held Harry's hand much more sternly and drifted off to sleep. Harry was elated. He trid to sleep but only succeeded in a few short naps. Harry awoke again after drifting asleep for no more than twenty minutes. He looked at his watch, eight-thirty in the morning. It had been a long night. He looked at Ginny to see her awake and looking back at him, smiling.

"Ginny!", He smiled.

"Harry!" She replied laughing.

"Your awake", he continued.

"Yes, I'm glad You noticed." She said ginning.

"Has Madam Pomfrey seen you?" He inquired looking around as though she might pop out of a cupboard.

"Yes", she said. "Quit your worrying. She said I would be fine and gave me some potion to help me get my strength back. The poison tore at my muscles so I'll be moving slower than usual."

"Oh Ginny that's great!" Harry replied gazing at her.

"It is isn't it." She smiled. "Then she leaned over the rail of her bed an kissed Harry hard on the mouth. It was very passionate and Harry thought he was flying. "I've been wanting to do that for a while", she said after breaking apart from him.

"Me too", Harry agreed and he leaned in again and kissed her again. He brushed her hair out of her face and they snogged each other for what seemed like an eternity when a loud cough broke the silence.

"Well I see Ginny's awake", came a voice from behind Harry.

Ginny blushed but other than that she seemed unabashed. "Good too see you!" She exclaimed.

Hermione and Ron ambled over to the couple and took seats opposite of Harry. "Hi", Harry said.Not meeting anyone's eye except Ginny.

Hermione Giggled and Ron looked like he would rather he never saw is little sister and Best mate snogging like there was no tommorrow.

"So How are you feeling Ginny?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh I'm alright. I'm pretty tired but when Madam Pomfrey came and saw me she said I could leave the wing tomorrow." Ginny said beaming.

"Oh thats really great." Ron said. He got up from his seat and hugged his sister with a great amount of love eminating from his embrace.

"We weren't sure if you were going to make it, its such a relief that your back." Ron looked at his sister. Ginny felt love all around her and she was sure she would never doubt the love from her family. Even the ones she wasn't connected to by blood.

Ginny felt a tear run down her face and she smiled. Harry took her hand and kissed her forehead. She felt other hand bein clasped by her brother and Hermione took hold of Ron's free hand.

"We're really glad your ok" Hermione said. "We'll worry about the details later. But right now we're just happy that you didn't leave us."

Ginny glanced around and couldn't help feeling guilty.Guilty that there were others who weren't loved as much as her. Harry had been ignored and treated like a slave for the better part of his life. But she pushed down that feeling of guilt. Far down in her heart for she knew she was being stupid for feeling guilty about the love she felt.

"Was I really that close to dying?" Ginny asked, she knew the answer but she wanted proof. It scared her a little that she was that close tp death. But at the time it wasn't so bad. She felt happy and she saw the light of a world far beyond this one.

"Yeah", Ron sighed. "We thought you were a gonner."

"But I'm fine now so I don't want anyone to worry about me." Ginny said squeezing her brothers hand and Her lovers as well.

They didn't talk for a while and Ginny slowly fell asleep again. She fought hopelessly against the sleep that began to take her. Her eyes would flutter shut for a few moments and then she would open them again quickly. Harry then finally whispered into her ear that she should rest. She then reluctantly let her weariness claim her.

* * *

Ginny felt light penetrate her eyelids and heard a voice saying her name. "yes", she said groggily. 

"You need to wake up", She heard Harry whisper in her ear.

"I'm awake". She said finally opening her eyes letting the bright light flood her vision, and she blinked rapidly.

"Madam Pomfrey want you to take some more of the muscle restoration potion." Harry said holding a glass of purple and white swirling liquid. Ron and Hermione had left it was just Ginny and Harry together in the Hospital Wing.

Ginny grabbed the glass out of Harry's hand and drank the liquid in one swoop. She felt herself shudder at the effects of the potion. Harry grabbed her hand and she felt the quivering stop. "I guess i shouldn't have gulped it all down at once." She smiled.

"No", Harry laughed. "Madam Pomfrey told me that you shouldn't but you din't give me the chance to tell you."

"I guess I didn't", she giggled.

Harry looked deep into her eyes and found there was no fear embedded in them. She was strong, stronger than he ever imagined. He smiled, he had chosen her rightly. He loved her with every fiber of his being.

'There's something I have to say", Ginny paused and then went on. "I heard everything you said to me when I was unconscious. I heard all of it, and I have to tell you that I forgive you. For Lindsay and the kiss. I'm not mad at her either. Because I know she didn't ask you to kiss her. It hurts me a bit, but I understand what you did and why."

"I really am sorry", Harry said lowering his eyes.

Ginny pulled his chin up and looked into his beautiful green eyes. Which could always give away his true feelings if only you could look deeply enough. "You are everything to me", she said quietly. " I love you and I forgive you. That's what you do when you love someone." Ginny smiled at him and brought him in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Ginny." Harry said pulling her close to him. "You know that don't you?" His eyes pleaded her to say yes and he fulfilled their plea.

"Yes, I will always love you. Forever and always. This isn't some relationship that will end because I see you 'looking' at another girl. I could be with you forever an always." Ginny spoke with an air of knowledge way beyond her years.

" I know", he said smiling. He held her hand gently looking at his beautiful girlfriend. Dressed in loose cotton bed clothes. She was half sitting and smiling with her gorgeous smile.

They sat there for hours just talking about nothing and everything.

Finally Harry told Ginny that e needed to go somewhere if it was alright with her. She said yes, wondering where he was going but when she asked he only gave her a mischievous smile. She saw his form slowly fade away then disapear through the oak door. She was sorry to see him go, his presence was comforting. But he had been with her for two days and probably needed a break to do something, anything. Still she wished he could stay. She didn't want to be alone for any amount of time though she figured she did need some time to think about things.

She was alone no less than an hour when the oak door swung open. Her face brightened at the thought of a visitor. It was Dumbledore. He moved steadily towards her and took a seat where Harry had sat in the hours before.

"So how are you feeling Ginny?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I'm alright proffesor." She said smiling.

"I just came to see how you were feeling. Also I wanted to know if you needed to talk about anything." Dumbledore tilted his head so Ginny could see his sparkling eyes behind those half-moon spectacles. Ginny wondered how old he was. He seemed older then time itself. Like he had always been there. She knew that he was someone's son, but it was still hard to imagine him as a teenager. At her age, had he ever loved someone as she did Harry. She could never summon the courage to ask, but she still pondered the thought.

"I", she began but did not finish. It seemed she could not put her thoughts into words.

"Yes", Dumbledore said nodding his head knowingly. "I know what you are trying to convey. All the confusion, the guilt, the pain. You have been through alot Ginny. Some would have cracked in your position. They might have died. But you fought for life. I know why you fought and that is for love. Remember that Ginny, love is the greatest magic off all. It is what has kept Harry alive these years. It shall protect you as well, as long as you believe in it fully and completely. I have seen this before. Oddly enough it was in Harry's parents. James and Lily loved each other as you love Harry. It protected them until the end. You might say 'but how could it protect them when they died?' well, that protection was passed to their son. Who almost killed the dark lord with their love. For that is the one thing that Voldemort will never ever understand. Just always remember Ginny. Love. That is it. It will provide in the darkest of times and blossom in the brightness of the day."

Ginny could think of nothing in response except "Thanks".

"Yes", Dumbledore nodded. "I a sure you shall recover quickly now and do remember what I have told you."

"I won't ever forget." Ginny smiled. Dumbledore was about to get up when Ginny spoke again. "Professor, do you know where Harry's gone?"

Ginny could have sworn that Dumbledores eyes sparkled extra bright. "Ah", he began. "I shall not give away his secret. He has spoke with me about it and he should be getting back soon. Don't fret about it. You shall be informed of where he went soon enough. But at the moment I need to be going. So good evening Miss Weasley."

"Good evening Professor", Ginny said softly as Dumbledore walked away leaving her alone once more.

Ginny was silent. She had no reason to talk about anything. She just thought. Dumbledore had given her alot to think about in his short visit. Love, that was a great power. It had protected her lover when he was but a baby. It had to be greater than she thought. She knew it was a great magic, but Dumbledore had brought into bigger prospective. She smiled inwardly at the thought. She possessed a great magic, she would need it she was sure. She was in love with the man who was being hunted more than any other. She was not sure he would survive. But she held onto the hope that he would. Maybe the fact that they loved each other with all their hearts, maybe that could help him.

Ginny lay staring at the ceiling trying to stay awake. She wanted to be awake at least until Harry returned. Once again she fought the inevitable. She tried to stay awake but she lost her fight. Finally she gave up and let sleep claim her.

**A/N- Heidie Ho! So How's It goin in the neighborhood? LOL So here's tha next chappy. I had some time to write it cause I stayed home from school as I was a bit sick! But I'm alright now. So puh-lease review! PLease**

**REVIEW! Toodaloo!**


	13. It will be On Christmas Eve

Harry walked back into the Hospital Wing and saw Ginny sleeping. She was half sitting up in what Harry imagined was a very uncomfortable position. He laughed quietly to himself. He was praying she would have fallen asleep while he was gone. He didn't want her to ask any questions he didn't want to answer. But to his delight she was slumbering happily. He sat down next to her and thought. He had been to Diagon Alley and met several people there. There was Lupin, Tonks, the twins, and He had even seen Bill and Fleur shopping in the same store he was. He had had a long chat with Lupin. Who first wanted to know why he had to talk to Harry at this late hour of the day. But Lupin had come around and He immediately became a vast resource of advice. Harry was not sure how he knew as much as he did. He had been to Gringotts and come out with his wallet considerably heavier but at the end of a few hours. His pockets were light once again. Except for one pocket. He fingered the black velvet box that lay in his pocket. He had come to the decision, He was going to ask Ginny to marry him. He, Harry James Potter was going to ask a girl to marry him.

But not just any girl the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. The thought brought into sharp relief that he wished his mother and father were here. He wished his father could have been here. He would have liked to ask him just what he should do. He wanted to know how his father had proposed to his mother. He would have liked to think he was very romantic and that he had swept his mother off her feet. Because that was exactly what he wanted to do for Ginny. It was not exactly encouraging to think his father had proposed while mowing the yard. Lupin had given him some very good tips but Harry was still incredibly nervous. But Lupin had told him that if he wasn't nervous that something was definitely wrong with him. He said he remembered that in the days before James had proposed to Lily, He had been a bumbling fool. Running into things, palms constantly sweaty, always voicing his concerns to himself, Sirius especially, and occasionally Peter.

He hoped his nervousness didn't show to Ginny. But he was sure she would no doubt notice _something_ she wasn't stupid by any means. It would take a very oblivious person to not notice his worry. But maybe she would think his nervousness at the prospect of proposing, for worrying that she was alright. And he did worry if she was ok, she put up a strong front but he wasn't so sure that she was really alright. He would ask her when she woke up.

Another thing had concerned him, he was going to ask Ginny to marry him when he was only a sixth year. Ginny was only in her fifth year. He didn't even know if he was allowed. Lupin had even tried to convince him that if he and Ginny really loved each other, their relationship would last until at least Harry was out of Hogwarts. But Harry had spoke his piece to Lupin and informed him that he was going to ask Ginny whether or not he helped. Lupin had sighed deeply and then told Harry whatever he wanted to know. Harry had then bought a ring. With the help of Tonks that is. She told him that Ginny probably wore a size seven ring. Harry had bought Ginny's ring in a muggle shop. He wanted her ring to be new, as you could never be sure with magic ring whether it was a hundred or five hundred years old. Also whether or not there was a curse on the ring.

The ring he bought was beautiful. In his opinion at least, he was just hoping Ginny would think the same. It was a flawless two karat diamond on a tiny silver band that was like wisp of a cloud. He had been thinking about two different rings, the one he chose was more expensive but he ultimately decided it was more fitting of Ginny. Who in his opinion deserved everything. He tried to pour his love into that ring. For that is what it was, a symbol of his undying love. Forever and always. As they say till death did they part.

If they even became one that is. Ginny first had to say yes. That was the most torture for him. Would she say yes? If she didn't what would they do? He couldn't live without her. They couldn't break up. He wouldn't be able to bear it. He would not be able to face Voldemort alone, though he hated to admit it. But he tried to make himself believe she would agree to marry him, she loved him. That had been proven. She had forgiven him when most girls would have dropped him like a hat. Ginny had broken up with Michael Corner for being sulky when Gryffindor had beaten his team. Would she do that with him? Of course not. She would never do that, she just wouldn't.

Ginny coughed and it brought Harry out of his reverie. She turned over and became still again. Harry smiled and placed his hand on hers. He then got up and headed to his dorm. He needed to speak with Ron. He should know before he asked Ginny not after the fact. He decided not to keep secrets from Ron after he found out about Ginny and himself being together. Plus as he understood it, James had told Sirius about proposing to Lily first and that was what he intended to do. Tell his best mate. The only thing was his best mate also happened to be his girlfriends sister. A very overprotective big brother. This complicated things a bit. Harry was not sure what he should say. He didn't think "I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me" was the right opening to this kind of conversation. He decided to sleep on it. He would wake Ron up earlier than usual, which in itself might not be that great of an idea. Ron really liked to sleep in. But he wanted to get back to the wing before Ginny woke up.

He got back to his dorm and undressed himself wearily. He was not so much physically tired as mentally. He just wanted to rest his mind. He now had the chance to do so. Harry slipped on his cotton pajamas and slumped onto his bed. Then he reached to pull his hangings shut. Except the little bit so the sun would wake him. He pulled his blankets up to his chin and got comfortable. He smiled. He was going to ask Ginny Weasley, the most wonderful girl he had ever met, to marry him. He took comfort in that fact and drifted to sleep.

Light Penetrated Harry eyelids and he unwillingly flitted them open. The first rays of sunshine were gleaming through the window and were shining down upon is face. He grudgingly pulled his way out of bed and threw on his robes. He went over to Ron's bed and heard him snoring softly. He pulled back the hangings and tapped on Ron's Shoulder.

"Wha..Wha..Who's there? What's the light? What's Going on?" Ron said blinking his eyes rapidly and reaching out with his arms and accidentally knocked Harry square in the mouth. Harry pulled back and sat down upon his bed nursing his bleeding jaw.

"Calm down Ron!", Harry said in a blubber way. "Stop wailing around and sit up."

"Oh", Ron said with an expression of guilt on his face. "Sorry."

"It's alright, just get me some ice." Harry said wiping the blood off his face with a tissue.

Ron conjured a bag of ice and handed it to Harry. "Sorry", he repeated.

"It's alright", Harry sighed. He placed the ice pack on his face and sighed happily at the relief the cold brought.

"So why'd you wake me up anyway?", Ron said as though the quiet was bothering him greatly.

"Well I needed to talk to you about something", Harry said nervously. "Something…very important."

"Okay…" Ron said with an air of curiosity.

"Well you know how I love Ginny?"

"Yeah.."

"And I Love her even more after this whole ordeal with her being kidnapped and poisoned?"

"Uhuh.."

"And I'd do absolutely anything for her?"

"Right.."

"And I love her, so much, more than anything in the entire world. She is everything to me. I don't think I could breathe without her in my life?"

"Yea.."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Harry hadn't meant to say it like that. It just came out. Ron's face turned an uncomfortable shade of green. His face contorted into so many different stages of emotion Harry wasn't sure what he should say or do. He just sat there and looked at Ron helplessly.

"What!" Ron said.

"I..I..I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me. I'm going to propose. I thought you should be the first to know. Except for Lupin and Tonks, you're the first." Harry spoke while silently praying that Ron wouldn't explode. That he would understand why Harry was doing this. That Harry wouldn't get another punch in the face.

"But… you can't get married in Hogwarts." Ron wasn't yelling. He was asking. Harry was relieved. Ron was giving Harry a look that was asking for an answer.

"No", Harry said. "We can't. I just want to have that promise. That we'll never love anyone else the way we love each other. She'll be my betrothed. She will be mine, my everything. I love her. Dumbledore has approved me asking her. He let me go buy an engagement last night. Dumbledore seemed happy as the prospect of me proposing, oddly enough. It surprised me."

Ron looked up an expression of thoughtfulness across his usually content face. "I know why." Ron said, Harry was waiting for an explanation and was about to say something along the lines of 'what' or 'why'. When Ron took a deep breath and went on.

"It's because you have to defeat Voldemort. No one else can. Dumbledore's told you before, love is the greatest magic of all. If you propose to Ginny and she accepts, that magic will strengthen in you. So you will be able to defeat him, for you hold the fate of the magical world in your hand. It's up to you, and you alone. But with Ginny by you side, you won't be completely alone. You'll have us as well, Hermione and me that is."

Harry was brought forcibly back to Dumbledore's office. The prophecy was spinning in his ears. _'and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'. _He had not told his friends of the prophecy. But Ron was right none the less. He was surprised at the knowledge coming from his friends mouth. Everything he had said was completely true. Ginny would make him stronger. He would defeat Voldemort. He would not die at the hand of a coward. For Voldemort was a coward, not in the conventional sense of the word. But he was a coward still yet. Harry had the feeling that he would die as a coward as well.

"So your not, mad, are you?" Harry said.

"No", Ron said with a puzzled expression on his face. "I'm not really sure what to think, I'm not mad. I'm just, well I don't really know what I'm feeling. I, I think I'm happy for you."

"Really", Harry said on a relieved way.

"Yeah, good luck mate. You found you a really great girl. I love her more than anything. And I know you'll treat her right. Because that's the kind of guy you are. I'm happy for you. I really am." Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder. Then gave him a manly one armed hug.

"Thanks man", Harry grinned. "When we get married, I want you to be my best man. If we get married, that is."

Ron smiled, "She'll say yes. I know she will. She loves ya mate."

"Thanks", Harry said. "You have no idea how incredibly nervous I am. I keep thinking I'll chicken out." Harry paused for a second and then went to his nightstand to retrieve to small velvet box that contained the symbol of his love. "Do you want to see the ring", Harry offered holding the box under Ron's nose.

Ron took the box and flipped the lid open. He ran his finger Gingerly over the diamond. "It's beautiful", Ron said softly. He looked at it again and said, "Silver's her favorite color. When are you going to ask her?"

"I'm not sure I think I'll ask her Christmas Eve. What do you think?" Harry said asking his best friend for advice.

Ron closed the box and handed the ring carefully back to Harry. "I'm excited for you. Christmas Eve will be great. She'll never see it coming. When's Christmas again?"

"It's Wednesday, so I'll be asking her Tuesday. I'm so incredibly worried." Harry smiled and put the ring away. "I've got to go though , I want to be there when she wakes up."

"Yeah, bye mate." Ron said contentedly.

"Bye", Harry said laving Ron sitting in his wake.

Ginny was awake. She had been for over an hour. Harry wasn't there. She wondered where he was but she didn't really fret about it. For all she knew he was taking a shower. She had taken her muscle regeneration potion and she was feeling stronger than ever. She was beginning to miss Harry greatly when she heard footsteps. She immediately went into a sleeping pose. She heard someone sit down and through the crack in her eyelids she saw that someone had messy raven hair.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She yawned convincingly and pretended to have had a great night of rest. "So where did you go last night." She said slyly.

"I was out", he said giving no real hints to where he actually was.

"Hmm", Ginny said grinning.

"You'll find out soon enough", He said with the air of someone who had a secret, and was not going to tell.

Ginny grinned as well but she was slightly annoyed. She wanted to know where he had went. But before she had a chance to work herself into a fuss, Madam Pomfrey came in to tell her she was free to go.

Harry picked her up and carried her to Gryffindor tower. She felt so safe in his toned arms. He smelled of that manly scent that was impossible to bottle, but completely irresistible. She started kissing him on their way up. Causing Harry to run into a statue of Stanley the Stained. He recovered and got to the common room without further injury. Ginny was feeling very good. As soon as the fat lady's portrait had swung open and people saw her. She was greeted by cheers. People came over and patted her on the back, welcoming her back, telling her how happy they were she survived. They calmed eventually and Ginny dressed into more acceptable clothing. She took a place on the couch next to Harry and spent the rest of the day resting and making out with Harry all the while. She knew that at some points she had to stop to keep Harry from becoming to…excited. She knew he wanted to go further but she kept him a bay. Also she was still a bit tired.

She fell asleep in Harry arms feeling thoroughly happily. She was safe, she was loved, what else could she want. It seemed almost to good to be true. But it was, It was her truth.

A/N- Sorry bout the wait but I'm relle tried after writing this so I'm gonna fall asleep, ahh. And I'm gonna pray that there isn't any school! "Please Dear lord Jesus! Let it snow! Lol! Well I won't have a lot of time for a while cause I have to clean houses. Oh and I got like two reviews last time! Is three to much to ask? Anywhoo, READ AND REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	14. Shopping

Ron waltzed into the common room with Hermione on his arm. They had been walking around the school kissing and occasionally talking, but only occasionally. They had tried to go out on the grounds, but the biting cold had made them retreat quickly to the warmth of Hogwarts. Ron had thought about what Harry had confined in him. His best mate was going to propose to his little sister, the first female Weasley in many generations. He was worried about one thing in particular though. His parents. He was very sure it would take an incredibly large amount of persuasion for his mum and dad to even consider their daughter getting engaged a good thing.

In his opinion it was a good thing. This surprised him, he would have thought he would have been outraged and would try to convince Harry he was crazy and that he should go see Madam Pomfrey. But he didn't. At the time he didn't even think of saying those kind of things. He had been slightly confused at first, but he had surprised himself when he told Harry that he was happy for him and that he would defeat Voldemort. It was the first time he had even said Voldemort's name.

But should he tell Hermione? He didn't think that was really his place. But Hermione was very perceptible and knew he was hiding something. She wouldn't ask outright. No girls were all sneaky like that, but she must have asked him about ten times if he was okay. He wasn't sure if he could keep this secret. But he had to, Hermione would have a panic attack. She would scream and holler and have an absolute breakdown. She would scream things like, "But they're so young, Ginny's in 5th year! Do you hear me 5th year! Mr. And Mrs. Weasley are going to have a complete cow! Oh My Goodness! Are you serious! No You are Not! They cannot get married! No! I Don't care! I'm telling Ginny!" Ginny could not find out. That was the absolute worst thing he could do as Harry's friend.

As He and Hermione walked into the common room he saw his little sister curled up in the arms of his best mate. He couldn't help but smile. How odd was it that his best mate would end up with Ginny and he would end up with Harry's best friend. It was complicated, but that was the way he liked it. He was happy, like he had been before. But hadn't been this happy since long before the Department of Mysteries. 'It must be hard to be Harry', thought Ron. He used to be jealous of him, but now he wouldn't take his place for anything. He loved his life and he loved Hermione. He was happy. Hermione was jabbering something about how happy she was that Ginny was back and well. Ron was barely paying any attention. He was thinking about the direction his life was taking. He was quite pleased with this path he was on. He was scared of what was to come though, he wasn't sure if he would survive this second war they were coming into. No one really knew if they were going to live, but nobody said anything about it. They kept a strong front and that was it, you fought, you might die, you might not. But if he did die it wouldn't be the worst way. He would die for something he believed in. He would die for the war, for Hermione, For Harry, For Ginny, For his mum and dad, for anyone in his family. Anything he loved really.

He hadn't realized it but he had led Hermione to his dorm. "Do you want to sleep here?" He said slowly. "With me that is?"

Hermione leaned in and kissed him. That was good enough answer for him.

* * *

Ginny woke first. But gave no indication of doing so. She just breathed in the smell of Harry, she loved that smell. Mainly because she loved Harry, everything about him was perfect in it's own way. She snuggled into his chest and felt him rustle a little bit. The fireplace was still roaring, the houselves had obviously put some more timber on it during the night. She leaned up and started kissing the sleeping Harry, other than the morning breath, it was nice. He woke up almost immediately and kissed he back. "Good Morning Beautiful", He said sweetly. 

"Hi", She said softly giving him another peck on his lips. "Do you want to go get breakfast?" She asked without any real conviction.

"Not really", Harry said pulling Ginny down onto him and into a kiss. Ginny started giggling and rubbing Harry's chest.

"mmmm", Harry groaned with pleasure. He then felt Ginny's hand creep down to the zipper on his trousers. He tilted his head back in pleasure and put his hand on Ginny's rear end. Ginny chuckled with happiness. She had the power to turn Harry into a bowl of jelly. She reveled in the fact. She stood up and took Harry's hand in hers. She then led him up to their dorm. Harry sat down expectantly on his bed and Ginny climbed on top of him. She pulled the blanket on top of them and unbuttoned Harry's pant's. At what she did next Harry groaned in excruciating pleasure. He had a huge smile on his face, Ginny zipped his pants and kissed Harry.

After about twenty minutes of hardcore snogging Ginny froze. She thought she heard two voices giggling. "What is it?" Harry asked. Then Ginny heard the laughing again.

"Do you hear that?" Ginny said looking around nervously. Though pointlessly as Harry's hanging's were drawn. They didn't want anyone to walk in an see them doing…anything.

"Yeah", Harry replied. "Is that…Is that Hermione?" Ginny listened again.

"Yes, I think it is." Ginny answered wondering why Hermione was laughing. Ginny pulled the hanging's on the bed and at the noise, the laughing stopped. But she saw the hangings on the bed next to Harry's rustle a bit. She got up, leaving Harry looking quizzically at the hangings. She walked over to the bed and pulled the Hanging's open. What she saw made her turn around quickly. Her brother and Hermione were partially naked on top of each other, and worst of all. They were shining with sweat.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed, then she rushed out of the room. With Harry closely at her heels. She sat down on the couch with a unhappy image ingrained into her skull. She shook her head and tried to rid herself of the thought. Harry sat down next to her, looking just as rattled. It bothered her that her brother had been doing…that, in the same room that she had been giving Harry…that.

"Did you see them?" Harry asked pointlessly.

"Yeah", Ginny said with a uncomfortable look on her face. In less than ten minutes Ginny heard footsteps. She turned around to see Ron and Hermione walking tentatively down the staircase. They ambled over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting together closely on the red and Gold couch.

"Err…Hi", Hermione said with forced cheeriness.

"yeah...uh...hi", Ginny responded. Both Ron and Harry were looking anywhere else but each other.

"So um yeah…what's up?" Hermione asked rigidly.

"Ahh , nothing", Ginny said nonchalantly.

"Okay I'm not gonna beat around the bush, You saw Ron and I, Uh…anyway. Let's just try to forget about it?" Hermione said looking from Harry to Ginny.

"Yeah that sound good." Ginny said nodding her head.

So far neither Ron or Harry had said anything, they just stared at the floor. Then Ron suddenly spoke.

"You know why we were up in the dorm. Why were _you_ up there?"

"Um", Ginny said.

"Ahh, well", Harry spoke.

"Well you could probably imagine, I mean. I don't think we need to spell it out." Ginny said shifting around nervously.

All of a sudden Ron was overcome with understanding and a look a disgust stole his features.

"Oh", Hermione said. She them began to grin. "Well isn't this incredibly awkward."

"Yeah", Giggled Ginny.

Ron and Harry shifted uncomfortably, when Ginny spoke again. "Why don't we just go down to the great hall and get some breakfast eh?"

Hermione nodded and took Ron's hand and Ginny felt Harry's palm on the small of her back. While walking They separated and Harry found himself next to Ron. "What _were_ you and Ginny doing?" Ron said as though a part of him really didn't want to know.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Harry retorted, walking determinedly ahead.

"Yes well even so", Ron said slowly.

"Does it really matter?" Harry whispered shaking his head.

"Yes! I really would like to know!" Ron said stressfully.

"Well if it really does matter, we were. Well we ya know, she was giving me…well I imagine you can take it from here", Harry said looking at the floor.

"Oh", he said, "Why? Did you ask her to or something?"

"Well No, We woke up and she just did it. I guess she wanted to, I didn't ask her", Harry replied.

"Hmm", Ron said.

They arrived at the great hall and sat at the table where Hermione and Ginny chatted animatedly about Christmas. Ginny couldn't wait, she didn't have any idea what she was going to get Harry for Christmas. She didn't have a lot of money to spend, but she thought she would go to Diagon alley with Hermione. Dumbledore said she and Hermione could go as she was not well enough to go to Hogsmeade that Saturday. They were leaving in about an hour and she had yet to tell Harry. She doubted as to whether Hermione had told Ron either. Twenty minutes later they were done with their breakfast they went back to their dorm. Ginny Then announced that She and Hermione were going to Diagon alley to shop. They went up to their dormitories and dressed into scarves and hat's with bright colored bobbles.

Ginny kissed Harry softly and Harry was secretly happy she was going. It would give him some time to think of a way to ask Ginny to marry him. It still hadn't sunk in that he was actually going to do this. Ask a girl to marry him. He reveled in the pleasure of it. He had no intention of getting married in Hogwarts. He doubted it was allowed, but it would be nice to have Ginny with him always.

Ginny went up to Dumbledore's office where he handed Hermione and herself a small amount of floo powder and told them that they should return before six o'clock so they would not miss supper. Ginny assured him they would be back and not to worry as they would not get into any trouble. With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore bid them farewell. Ginny threw the powder into the roaring fireplace and climbed in.

"Diagon Alley!" Ginny said without hesitation as the warm flames licked her ankles. They she was overcome by the spinning and whirling of the flames. She had traveled by floo powder an innumerable amount of times but she still detested it. She flopped unceremoniously out of the fireplace into the leaky cauldron. A few seconds later a disheveled Hermione landed on top of Ginny.

"Oops", Hermione said picking herself up.

"That's ok", Ginny said breathlessly.

Ginny picked herself up and immediately began to immerse herself into shopping. She and Ginny chatted animatedly, while shopping at every store she thought looked interesting. They went into "Thalia's Tidbits" and Ginny felt like a kid in a candy store. She bought a set of gobstones for Lindsay, a box of self writing quills for Ron, and a beautiful knit shawl for Hermione. She was looking around the store one last time when something caught her eye. It was a necklace, Silver with a emerald set in diamonds with amethyst accents. She literally melted. She tenderly ran her finger over the stone and a curious sensation ran through her whole body.

Her finger glowed blue and she couldn't help feeling extremely powerful and her wand which lie in her robe pocket quivered.

"Ahh I see you have discovered the wonders of that necklace", said a voice from her rear. She whipped around to see a bent old woman with kind face gazing upon her.

"Yes, well I think so", she replied. "But I'm not sure what it does exactly, I mean it just made me feel very powerful when I touched it."

"Well that is one of the wonders of this piece of jewelry. It will make a witch or wizard feel powerful and be more powerful, It causes the wand to be stronger, more accurate, and unbreakable. It will tell you the condition of your loved ones. If you touch the Emerald and speak the name of your loved one you will immediately know how they are and what condition they are in." The woman spoke gesturing towards the necklace.

"Thanks", Ginny said longingly. Her heart ached for the jewelry. But she had to think of others, plus she had spent half of her money already. Ginny walked away, not noticing Hermione poking her head around the end of an aisle.

Hermione and Ginny then went into a shop with the name "Trinkets and Things". She was looking though the crowded little aisles seeing many cute trinkets but none she could give Harry. Then she came upon a beautifully carved ebony box. She opened the lid and gasped. Inside was a sparsely furnished room. She waved her hand under the box and could not believe that there really was something I there.

"Believe it", said a old man to her left.

"It's really there?" She asked.

"Yes", He laughed. "It really is. The spell to get in is 'Indentium' the spell to get out was 'Outendium'.

"Ahh I wish I could afford this", she sighed. "My boyfriend would love this."

"Who is your friend m'dear?" He asked kindly.

"Harry, Harry Potter", She said quietly.

"Ahh I see, this would be a Christmas present I imagine?"

"Yes"

"I'll sell it to you for a sickle and a knut."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes , quite I have had the box in my shop for years. I have a feeling it would do the young Mr. Potter some good to have somewhere to relax." The old man said.

Ginny turned out her pockets to find a sickle and paid for the box with a huge smile on her face. This was going to be a great Christmas.

**A/N-I am so so incredibly sorry about how long this took, I had track, my computer crashed, and i was sick. There those are my excuses. But Anywhoo REVIEW!**

**Thanks! REVIEW**


	15. Caught in the Act

Harry sat in the common room with Ron at his side. "What am I going to do? How am I going to ask her?"

Ron sighed, " I dunno, mate you've got yourself into a right mess. No offense or anything, just it's right confusing. How are you going to ask her. She's my sister, mind you, so you better be kind and err, romantic"

Harry chuckled, "I suppose you're right. But help me here. I know you're not exactly Romeo but you've got to have some idea's."

"I dunno", He replied. "Maybe you could take her someplace special."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that but I dunno where I'll take her. I mean it's gotta be on school grounds, cause I mean the order won't let me go anywhere. I was surprised they let me go to buy that ring. But then again I did see Tonks an Lupin so I guess that's why they let me go that time. But I dunno where I'll go this time." Harry said stroking his chin in an odd sort of way.

"How about the astronomy tower?" Ron said with his eyes wide in question.

"That is not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all, I could take her up there have a nice dinner. At the end of dinner I could propose." Harry stood up and started pacing. "The possibilities are endless. I'll get the house elves to make something to eat. I could probably find a way to keep us warm. This is going to be great Ron."

"Yeah mate, I'm happy for you. But if your gonna find a way to keep you two warm we should go to the library and look up a spell for what you're needing. You should probably also clear it with Dumbledore , I mean the whole dinner and a proposal thing." Ron said and Harry laughed.

"dinner and a proposal", Harry laughed.

"What?" Ron said confused.

" Haven't you ever heard somebody say 'dinner and a movie'?" Harry asked.

"No", Ron said flatly.

"Ohh", Harry responded. Sometimes it was hard when your best mate grew up in a completely different environment than yourself. Hermione would have got that, Harry sighed and went on.

"Anyhow, why don't we go down to the library and get started. Hermione and Ginny shouldn't be back for a while. I need to talk to Hermione when they get back, I had her run a little errand for me." Harry said as he headed for the door.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were heading to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione's pockets were considerably lighter and she felt around in her pocket and ran her finger over the emerald necklace in her pocket. Harry had asked her to find something for Ginny, something, anything she would love. Hermione hadn't a clue what to get her. But when she saw Ginny eying that necklace she was sure that she would love it. Especially if Harry gave it to her.

They headed to the fire and Ginny went first. "See you in a sec", she said to Hermione. "Hogwarts", she said loudly and clearly.

Hermione followed suit and threw floo powder into the flames. She climbed into the hearth while the warm Emerald flames licked her ankles. "Hogwarts", she said. She immediately felt the effects of traveling by floo powder. She detested it, she always felt the urge to puke. In a few moments she flopped out of the fireplace and she heard Ginny laughing. Ginny reached a hand out and she took it.

* * *

Ginny pulled Hermione up and giggled. "You really are hilarious when you fall".

"Thanks" Hermione said rather grievously.

"Let's go find our men", Ginny laughed.

"Alright", Hermione said. "Let's go then."

They went up to the common room and found Harry and Ron playing wizards chess and Harry was as usual being beaten badly. Ginny came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a cat-like way. "Hey babe", she said sweetly.

"Hi", He replied kissing her.

"Hey not at the chess table!" Ron said laughing.

"Well I won't get mad if you and Hermione snog while we're playing chess if that makes you feel better." Harry replied.

"Well then", Ron said, "If you won't get mad." Ron pulled Hermione closer and kissed her deeply.

"Why don't we go down to dinner?" Ginny suggested. "I'm famished. The only thing I had when we were shopping was a pumpkin tart." Ginny then got up dramatically, and headed toward the door. "So, are you coming?" She waited . Ron got up and followed his sister out the door leaving Hermione and Harry in the common room.

"Did you get something?" Harry said quickly.

"Yeah, I did. It's this silver necklace with an emerald in the center that tells you stuff I'll explain more later. But when she saw it her eyes lit up. I could tell she wanted it more than anything. I bought it right after she left." Hermione explained pulling the back box out that held the necklace.

"Thanks Hermione. I owe you one. I'll go put this in the dormitory and get down to the Great Hall. You go now. Just tell them that I was putting the chess board up okay?"

Hermione nodded and left. Harry looked at the piece of jewelry. It was exquisite. The Emerald was huge the size of a robin's egg, and it was flawless. He traipsed up to his dormitory and pulled the lid of his trunk open. He carefully set it in his trunk between some socks and boxer shorts. He smiled and took a moment to appreciate how lucky he was and then he ran down the steps through the common room and when he came within forty foot of Ron , Hermione, and Ginny he slowed his pace to a fast walk.

He came up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey Hun", he murmured into her ear.

"Hi", She whispered back. "What took you so long?"

"It's a secret", He smiled.

"Ooh a secret? Will you tell me ?" She replied curiously.

"Eventually", He answered.

"Tell me now", she said in a mock whiney voice.

"No", He chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"If I must." She said dejectedly.

"Cheer up", he said in response to her fake sadness.

"You'll just have to cheer me up yourself", she teased.

"Later", he smiled. "Not in front of Ron."

"Oh so it would be fine in front of Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Okay, Not in front of her either." He supplied.

They arrived in the Great Hall and Ginny's stomach rumbled in anticipation. "Hungry ehh?" Harry asked.

'Yes, I told you that already." She smiled.

They sat down and waited for the tables to fill with food. Ginny was hungry, she watched the silver and gold platters and willed them to be covered with chicken ,beef ,and turkey. She was startled from her stare down when she heard Dumbledore's voice. "Good evening everyone", He began. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, We will be having a feast so be on time at six o'clock sharp. Unless of course, you have a previous engagement." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously and the plates filled instantaneously with piles of food. Ginny didn't spare a second thought on what Dumbledore had said. There was more important business at hand. A chicken leg actually.

* * *

Ginny was happy and full, Harry had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and was lightly tickling her stomach with his nimble fingers. She rested her head pleasantly on his shoulder. She wished she could always be content as she was now. She could scarcely believe that in the previous days she was mere inches from death. She still wanted to cry sometimes but overall she was healing. She smiled softly and looked up at Harry. He was gorgeous, he was everything to her. He wasn't looking at her at the moment and she loved the way his tall frame shielded her tiny one. She had gained a little weight since school had started and she was very self-conscience about it. Harry made her feel beautiful even when she didn't think she looked that beautiful.

"Want to go somewhere", she whispered.

"Where", he replied.

"Room of requirement", she supplied

They turned from their original path to Gryffindor tower and moments later they were at the door of the room of requirement. Ginny opened the door and was surprised to find the same room that had been there the night Ron had found out about she and Harry. They climbed into the giant chair and Harry ran his fingers through her thick hair. Her most prized possession. Every night she meticulously applied Dr. Bitts Magical Hair Care potion. She saved up for weeks to buy that stuff. It was worth every knut.

"So are you doing alright", Harry asked his hand coming to rest on her stomach.

Harry was laying with his back resting on the arm of the chair and his legs stretched out , with Ginny laying on top of him there bodies close. "I'm doing…okay", She sighed. "Not great, but I'm getting better everyday." Ginny took Harry's hand and kissed it softly.

"That's what I thought", Harry said. "Just know that I'm here for you forever and always. I love you."

"I love you too", she answered.

Ginny turned over and planted her mouth on Harry's. She teased him with her tongue and she felt him writhe with pleasure. She felt his hand snake over her body, one hand was caressing her bottom while the other took pleasure in her ample chest. Any other guy would have been slapped by now. She wasn't quite sure how her body made Harry so excited but she supposed it was the same reason his made her so happy. At the moment her hand was rubbing Harry's crotch and the other was in his hair.

Harry was unbuttoning her shirt and she wasn't putting up a fight. Her hands were fumbling around with his belt and she was loosing herself in her sexual pleasure. Harry was kissing her chest now and she was moaning slightly.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, I think you should get dressed and head to your dormitory." Said a voice.

Ginny immediately froze, Harry followed suit. They were in a very compromising position and Ginny saw a amused Professor McGonagal poking her head around the door. She brought herself into full view and Ginny began buttoning her shirt as fast as she could possibly manage. She fumbled with the buttons more than she normally would and she un-startled herself from Harry so he could get his pants buttoned.

They stood and followed McGonagal as she was headed to Gryffindor Tower as well it seemed. She began to speak and Ginny tried combing her hair back into an acceptable form.

"Now children, I know you may care for each other immensely but you are very young. Too young to engage in, well, what you were going to engage in by the looks of it. So the main lesson from all of this is, lock the door." Professor McGonagal smiled and turned a corner where Ginny began to giggle. Harry joined her and they made their way to the common room uneventfully and they sat on the couch talking for a while before Harry began to yawn.

"To bed then Ehh?" Ginny said.

"Yeah", Harry answered.

They got to the steps and Harry said goodnight. He then turned to go up the steps. A few moments later Harry realized Ginny was still there. "Sleeping in my dorm tonight?" He asked.

"Uhuh", she said nodding. They reached the door and went through it where Ginny could hear her brother snoring and all the other hangings were shut across the room. They were virtually alone, Ginny smiled and came close to Harry snaking her arms around his strong chest and kissing his neck.

"Alright then, just make sure you lock the door" Harry smiled.

* * *

Hola! Read And Review Please! Since I'm on break you'll get your chappy faster and you'll get it EVEN faster if you REVIEW at least five please!


	16. Getting Ready

"Good Morning", Harry said sweetly.

"It's Christmas Eve Harry", Ginny said looking around blinking wildly.

"Yes, yes it is", he replied kissing her forehead. He didn't need a reminder. This was going to be a day he remembered for the rest of his life. This was the day he would become engaged. Hopefully, she didn't have to say yes. '_What if she said no' _Harry thought sadly. _'No'_, he thought, '_Don't think like that'_. He tried to will himself not to think of the negatives. It was disheartening to think of asking her if he thought she would say no.

"What do you want to do today?" Ginny asked softly.

It was time for him to make his move, tell her about his plans. "Well I thought maybe we could have dinner tonight. Like a really fancy one, in the astronomy tower. I've got it all planned out, do you want to?"

"Yeah that sounds nice", she said. "Like real fancy, should I dress up?"

"If you want to, I'll wear dress robes if you want me too." He replied nonchalantly.

"That would actually be really nice", she smiled. "I don't get to dress up very much."

"Okay", he said. "Meet me at the tower at six o'clock."

"Alright", she smiled.

"Why don't we get up and get a move on?" Harry suggested mildly.

Ginny nodded and pulled herself out of Harry's twin bed. Harry pulled himself out as well. They went down to the common room, and sat by the fireplace waiting for Ron and Hermione to make an appearance so they could all go to breakfast together. After about twenty minutes Hermione and Ron came down the steps of the boys dormitory hand in hand. "Apparently", Harry whispered. "Ron and Hermione had an interesting night as well."

Ginny giggled and took Harry's hand in hers. "Not necessarily", she contradicted. "They aren't like us, they like keeping they're clothes on."

"I like keeping my clothes on!" Harry said.

"I suppose, but I don't", she giggled.

"You're horrible", Harry smiled.

Ginny bickered playfully with Harry all the way down to breakfast with Hermione and Ron trailing not far behind.

Ginny sat down with Harry at her left and Hermione sat down directly across her and Ron beside her.

"I am absolutely starving!" Ron said suddenly.

"Can't tell you're a Weasley can you?" Harry said chuckling.

"Hey I can't hide it when I'm hungry." Ron said giving his shoulders a quick shrug.

They dug into salted eggs and toast with marmalade, Harry also had grits which all the others turned their noses at immediately.

"They're good ! Why won't you try them?" Harry said.

"They **do not **look like something I should actually eat." Ginny explained.

"Well they're good and you should have an open mind about food ." Harry said.

"Alright", she said hesitantly. "Give me a bite of them." Harry took his fork and dug them into the pile of steaming white grits on the plate before him.

"Not a big bite!" Ginny warned. Harry dumped half the grits off the fork and planted the remaining amount in Ginny's mouth. She chewed slowly and an expression of disgust grew ever more present on her face.

"These. Are. Disgusting." She said after swallowing reluctantly.

"Well to each his own", Harry said happily digging his fork into the grits and eating gratefully.

Ginny shot him a face of disgust and ate her eggs. She had no toast, as she still couldn't eat any since being poisoned in that manner.

Harry finished his grits and set his fork down with a pang. "Hermione", Harry addressed.

"Yes", she said raising her eyes from the bacon she had been playing with.

"I need to talk to you when we get up to the dormitory", Harry said in what he thought was a casual manner.

"What about?" She said, not noticing that Harry was trying to keep the whole thing low-key.

Ron knew. Harry was going to tell her about proposing to Ginny. He was grateful to, he didn't know how much longer he could take her constant nagging . 'Ron are you alright?' 'Ron do have something you want to tell me?' 'Ron you know you can tell me anything.' It was horrible. How much could one bloke take?

Ron nudged her ever so lightly in the ribs. "Ow Ron", she said. "What was that for."

So much for him being the one who couldn't take a hint. "I'll tell you up there alright?" Harry replied.

Ginny was getting a slight suspicion that her brother new something she didn't and that Harry was planning something. And she was determined to find out what that something was.

* * *

"Ginny come with me", Ron said as Ginny was trying to climb into the portrait hole after Hermione and Harry.

"No I need to go in there", she said shortly.

"No you _need_ to come with me", Ron replied.

"I'm going in there", she repeated.

"No you're not!" Ron said once again.

"Yes I am!" she exclaimed.

"No. You are not!" Ron yelled back.

"Yes I am!" she hissed.

"Look", Ron said exasperatedly. "Do you really want to find out about something that you shouldn't find out just yet?"

"Yes!" she said with the maturity of a five year old.

"No You don't! You know you don't, so stop being childish and come with me." Ron said trying with all his might to sound like Hermione. A feat which he was accomplishing.

Ginny let a loud huff and crossed her arms stolidly across her chest, but relented at trying to get into the portrait hole.

"Good", Ron said pleased with himself. "Why don't we go for a walk?" Ron suggested.

"I suppose", she said trying to give off an air of anger.

They walked back down to the entrance hall and started off down a narrow corridor which is still used but not very often. Many things were running through Ginny's mind. None of which were very exciting, just thoughts of a teenage girl. '_What am I going to wear tonight?_' She thought to herself.

"So Harry and I are going to have dinner on the Astronomy Tower tonight." Ginny related trying to get a conversation started.

"Really?" Ron said with clearly fake surprise.

"Yes", she said smugly. "But you already knew that. Don't try and lie and say you didn't."

"Well…"Ron hesitated. He wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going.

"I love him very much, you know that right?" She said dreamily.

"Yeah…" He was slightly worried as this was how the conversation between he and Harry had went regarding him proposing.

"Do you think you and Hermione will be together forever? I mean get married eventually?" Ginny said in an odd sort of way.

"I dunno", Ron replied. He wasn't quite sure what state of mind Ginny was in. He never had had a conversation like this with Ginny before. They always talked like brother and sisters do. '_Where's the soap!' 'Did you steal my broom again!' ' Why do you always eat all the chocolate frogs!'_ They had never talked like, like friends.

"I hope we will. I love her very much as well."

"Yeah", She answered smiling. "I think Harry and I will stay together forever as well. I mean I haven't a clue what the future holds but we've been through so much already. I don't think I could love him anymore than I do now."

"Yeah", Ron said with a slight smile.

"What are you smiling about?" she said curiously.

"Nothing", he said quickly.

"Tell me!" she said playfully.

"Alright", he said , "I was imagining Hermione, naked, in a field of wildflowers."

"Eww!" Ginny laughed. "That was not what you were thinking."

"Would be nice though", he said laughing.

Ginny gave him a playful shove and the hall was fit to burst with all their laughter.

* * *

"So what do you need to talk to me about", Hermione said.

'_Not one to beat around the bush now is she?'_ Harry thought. "Well before I tell you can we go someplace more, err, private?" Harry asked raising his left eyebrow.

"Okay", Hermione said. "Your dorm?" she suggested.

"Yeah", he responded.

They climbed the spiral staircase and entered Harry's dorm. Harry carefully checked to see if anyone was in their beds of for some odd reason hiding in there.

"Alright then", he began, "Not quite sure how to tell you this but I'm going to have to. I'd rather you hear about it before I do it rather than after."

Hermione who was not usually one to jump to conclusions rose up from where she was sitting on Neville's bed and started talking. "Oh no! You're going to break up with Ginny! Oh you can't ! It would just break her heart!"

"Settle down Hermione", Harry said patiently. He took hold of her hands and coaxed her to sit back down onto Neville's bed. "Look it's nothing like that, quite the contrary actually."

"Sorry", she said wit a little giggle, "I don't usually count my chickens before they hatch."

Harry laughed. He hadn't heard anyone say the little cliché in years. Not since he had believed himself to be a muggle and his parents dead by a lethal car crash. "Yeah I guess you did. But anyhow what I'm about to tell you is very important, for many reasons. First of you cannot, absolutely mustn't tell Ginny what I'm about to tell you. Second, don't flip out. I've thought this through and I'm not changing my mind. Can you do that?"

"I think so, well I'm positive I won't tell Ginny. But I cant promise you anything on the 'not flipping out' part." Hermione said smiling.

"Okay, well here goes", Harry took a deep breath. "I love Ginny very much, you know that and so does everybody else. I will never love anyone the way I love her. Never. So I have decided. To. Ask her. Ask her to marry me."

Harry waited for the impact of Hermione's words trying to knock some sense into him. Instead he felt a different impact. Hermione had launched herself on him.

"Oh Harry That's Just Wonderful! I can't believe it! Oh Harry I knew you'd find the right person. Oh how are you going to do it? When? Where? Oh Harry I'm just so excited!" Hermione was squealing with mirth, and jumping up and down occasionally stopping to give Harry huge hugs.

"So you don't think it's stupid?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Oh of course I think it's stupid!" Hermione burst out. Harry was confused and looked at Hermione until she finally continued.

"But that's what love is Harry! Stupid, haven't you heard, only fools fall in love?" Hermione squealed and began dancing again.

She was right. He was a fool, and he hoped he stayed a fool for the rest if his years.

* * *

Ginny sat in her dormitory on her bed befuddled. What was she going to wear? Hermione was in her room trying to find something she could wear.

"Well how about this?" she asked holding up a set of moldy green dress robes.

"Ick", she grimaced, "Those things are so old and ugly."

"But", she protested, "Red-heads always do look so lovely in green."

"They also look lovely in blue", she reasoned pulling out a slightly less moldy set of robes.

"True but I have a insider tip on what Harry's wearing and I think you should go with the green", Hermione said waving her wand precariously.

"Alright!" She said defeated.

"Put them on", Hermione said waving her wand at Ginny's robes.

Ginny slipped into the robes and brought herself into view of the mirror. "Ughh!" she exclaimed. " I look like I've been put in a moldy sack!"

"Well kinda", Hermione laughed.

"Not helping!", Ginny said.

"Oh I bet I could fix that", smiled Hermione.

"How", Ginny said spinning around to face Hermione.

"Well I read about this spell, I haven't tried it yet. But I could possibly try it on you. It's supposed to turn what your wearing into something beautiful." Hermione said flicking her wand and watching red and gold sparks fly out of it.

"Okay…" Ginny said warily.

"Stand back", Hermione ordered.

"Why?" Ginny asked nervously.

"For dramatic effect" She said in a silly way.

"Wardrobium!" Hermione said. Her wand pointing at Ginny. A long snake-like thing shot out of her wand and wrapped itself around Ginny's entire body, It glowed purple for a moment and then disappeared. When it left Ginny gasped.

She was cloaked in a beautiful emerald green dress with rhinestones covering the entirety of it making her shimmer with each movement. It was floor length and open back. The fabric was tied around her neck and opened into her chest with a deep v-neck. She also found she had a shoulder wrap on her arms and it was fringed on both ends.

"Ginny", Hermione gasped. "You, you look beautiful."

"Thanks", Ginny said open-mouthed. "I can't believe how beautiful this dress is though."

"I do good work", Hermione gloated.

"You're awful", Ginny laughed. "Now Miss does good work, why don't you pull out another trick and do my hair and makeup."

"Well I do have a spell for the makeup , but no such luck for the hair. I'll have to do that by hand", smiled Hermione.

Hermione did her makeup in a snap but the hair took much longer. Instead of the usual straight hair, Hermione said she was going high class and curly tonight. Hermione pulled out this long tube like thing that she called a curling Iron. Ginny soon found out not to touch the 'curling Iron' when it was hot. It had a plug on it but Hermione said she had charmed it to work without electricity.

For about forty-five minutes Hermione tediously curled her hair. She wouldn't let her see it as she was going either. She also had this horrible knack of spraying her hair with this nasty sticky stuff after each curl.

"There!" Hermione said delighted. "All finished."

Ginny turned to face a mirror and spoke, "Oh Hermione this is just great! You are the best friend a girl could have."

"Well" she said. "Lindsay's a good friend too."

"Yeah", Ginny agreed, "We haven't had time to talk much since the incident."

"What about at night? You share the same dorm?" Hermione said inquisitively.

"True but I've been err, busy, the last few nights." Ginny said giggling.

Hermione laughed, "You really are a hoot."

"Thanks I suppose", Ginny said slightly confused.

"You should get going" Hermione advised.

"Yeah I'll go", she said.

"Oh Harry left you this", Hermione said whipping out what was obviously the invisibility cloak as Ginny could only see half of Hermione at the moment. "He said you probably wouldn't want to go trouping around the Castle in a dress."

"He was right", Ginny grinned. "Thanks for everything Hermy." She gave her friend a quick hug and then disappeared under the invisibility cloak. The last thing Hermione saw was a bit of green fabric fluttering out the dormitory door.

* * *

A/N Good Chappie? You tell me If I get twenty reviews I'll update. It's going to be the big one too, the actual proposal. Hold onto your seats ladies and Gents!

The REVIEW HOG WANTS TWENTY REVIEWS! I have twenty peeps on Author alert so why don't all of you review, nothing fancy just a few words to tell me how this chappie was and how I can improve on it okay? Thanks!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	17. Will She? Or Will She Not?

Ginny walked slowly towards the tower. She had fifteen minutes until she was supposed to be at the tower and she didn't want to be early in case Harry was planning something special. She was taking her sweet time and she saw students passing by her at every angle.

"Look at that", a sandy-haired boy said. "There's fabric over there and it's floating."

'_Drat', she_ thought, '_I need to be more careful lest one of them decides to investigate the floating fabric.'_

She hiked her dress up farther so that it wouldn't be visible along the hem of the cloak.

"Where", said a girl hanging off the arm of the sandy-haired boy.

"Never mind it's gone", he said.

"Idiot", she mumbled softly.

Ginny giggled but kept going. Soon the passerby of her fellow students thinned as she got farther away from the usual hang out spots, soon she was all alone. '_They must be at the feast'_, she thought. _'I had kind of wanted to go_' , she thought rather sadly. '_but I'm sure this will be much better'._

Ginny smiled and continued on her trip. Finally she reached the staircase that led to the tower's top. She was up there and she spotted Harry, he was so incredibly handsome. '_This is going to be good'_, she thought happily. He was wearing black dress robes with a green trim along the hem and on the table was a purple tablecloth and silver cutlery and plates. There was candles flickering romantically and a vase of white roses with silver edges. Harry looked nervous he was mumbling under his breath,_'What can he be nervous about'_. SHe thought coming closer to the table, Harry glanced at his watch. He really did look gorgeous his hair was ruffled the way she liked it, his eyes were piercing green as always and she could she a bit of the scar that was settled on the center of his head.

"Harry", she said softly.

"Ginny", he replied looking in many directions.

"Here I am" she said pulling the cloak off and dropping it at her feet. That wasn't the only thing that dropped. Harry's jaw must have hit his knees. Ginny giggled.

"You, you look , damn", Harry said. Ginny giggled again.

"You flatter me", she smiled.

"No seriously you look awesome", Harry was gaping stupidly at the red-head standing before him.

"You look pretty good yourself", she managed to say. "I was staring at you before I took the cloak off."

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Yeah, very honest." she said coming close to Harry and kissing him.

"Stop", Harry gasped breaking the kiss.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ginny said confused.

"Nothing's wrong, just lets eat and save the kissing for later", he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

"What do you think is happening?" Hermione said to Ron as they were eating some of the excellent feast the house elves had prepared.

"I dunno", Ron said with difficulty and taking a huge swallow.

"What, what's happening?" Neville asked curiously.

"Nothing", Hermione said quickly.

"Neville it's none of your business I'm sure", Luna said.

"Hey why are you eating over here anyway?" Ron asked.

"So I can be with my Neville", Luna said smiling.

Several things then happened in quick succession. Luna gave Neville a quick peck on the cheek, Neville flushed red, Ron gagged, and Hermione hit Ron very hard on the back.

"Ron don't be so insensitive", she scolded,

Ron was grabbing his neck and pointing at it while gasping. "What's the matter", Hermione said.

"Honestly Hermione", Luna said calmly. "I know you're a bright witch but don't you realize he's choking?"

"Oh dear!" Hermione exclaimed, "What do I do?"

"Clearumius", Luna spoke lazily pointing her wand at Ron's throat.

Ron's face then went from pain to immediate relief. "Thanks Luna", he said rather breathlessly.

"Drink something it'll help keep your throat from getting red and sore", Luna dreamily told.

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked.

"My mum taught me after I choked on an toy mouse when I was four."

* * *

"So what's to eat?", Ginny asked patting her stomach, "I'm starving."

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand. "The menu tonight is one of highest quality", Harry then handed her a piece of paper with tassels.

"Oh fancy", she smiled.

Menu

Specially Prepared By Dobby and Winky

1st course- Duck on wine crackers

2nd course- Roasted Halibut with a lemon butter sauce

3rd course- Chocolate covered strawberry's

4th course- Surprise by Harry

Ginny looked up and giggled. "Surprise by Harry eh? Is it good?"

"Very", Harry said in a seductive sort of way. Harry then clapped his hands and two little house elves clad in tiny suits came bustling out and set a plates filled with tiny purple crackers with a brown meat.

"Oh look at their little suits! And the food looks so good." Ginny laughed and took a plate from the little elves.

"Thank You Miss Wheezy", Dobby squeaked out, "Harry Potter sir asks us to make him a fancy dinner. So we's make him a fancy dinner."

"And I thank you Dobby", Harry kindly said, "you too Winky , thanks."

"No problems sir", Winky said bowing.

Then the pair of house elves left leaving Harry and Ginny alone once more. Ginny picked up one of the delicate little crackers and put it in her mouth. Harry followed suit.

"They outdid themselves didn't they?" Harry said swallowing.

"Yes they did", Ginny replied eating another cracker.

Ginny ate her crackers gingerly her focus was not on the food it was the way Harry's eyes looked when the light hit them. Mystical. That was the only way to describe it. This night was going perfectly.

"What are you looking at", Harry said smiling.

"You", she answered simply. Harry smiled softly and Ginny couldn't help thinking about kissing those smiling lips and looking deep into those gorgeous green eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to kiss you"

"I want to kiss you too"

"Then why don't you?"

"I will"

"right now?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because, the second course is here."

"Well I suppose that will do" Ginny replied flirtatiously.

Dobby placed a plate in front of Ginny and Winky did the same for Harry. They bowed out and left Harry and Ginny alone once more.

"Well", Harry said, "dig in."

Ginny replied that she would and picked up a silver fork. Harry seemed to be waiting for her to confirm it was good. She dug her fork into the steaming fish, which she had only had a taste of once before in her life, as it was not something commonly served at Hogwarts. She brought the whitish fish to her mouth and chewed. By the look of ecstasy on her face, Harry figured it was good and dug in himself.

They ate the fish non-stop for at least twenty minutes before either said a word.

"Whew!", Ginny said breaking the silence. "That was absolutely delicious. I shan't eat anymore though I don't want to spoil my dessert or my Surprise by Harry." She smiled happily and looked forward to the chocolate covered strawberries. She loved strawberries especially ones dipped in chocolate. There was a sort of sexiness to them, maybe it was the way the ripe red of the strawberries offset the deep brown of the chocolate. Or maybe it was the way the chocolate and strawberry melted together perfectly in the warmth of your mouth, she wasn't sure. All she knew was she wanted some strawberries and she wanted them now.

* * *

"Do you think he's asked her yet?" Hermione said nervously into Ron's ear.

"I don't know, but if you don't quit asking me I'm going to go absolutely crazy!" Ron replied gritting his teeth and trying hard not to yell.

"Yes Ron control yourself now, and Hermione quit nagging." Luna wiped her mouth delicately with a white napkin and wrapped her arm around a very red Neville.

"You know Neville You never told me about you and Luna before." Hermione stated, and though it didn't seem possible Neville turned yet redder.

"Well I mean you know?" Neville was silently pleading Hermione to stop asking him questions, she could see it in her eyes. And for some reason she wanted to see if this cherry red Neville could become more uncomfortable.

"When did you too start dating?"

"Well you know…while back… I mean…who knows for sure I mean uh."

"Three weeks back to the day", Luna supplied.

"Ahh I see, I never even knew you too liked each other", Hermione asked pryingly.

"Oh well you see I was immediately attracted to Neville here. He's cute and funny, always falling over something. He's so straight laced as compared to me. I guess opposites attract?" Luna explained herself as if it was a Nature documentary and she and Neville were the animals being studied.

"Obviously", Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed and jabbed Ron in the ribs.

"Hey!"

"Hey what!"

"That hurt"

"Oh suck it up you bloody Nancy boy"

* * *

Ginny marveled at the fruit in front of her. It was beautiful, maybe it was just that she was craving them so much that she could find no flaw in them, but still.

Harry picked up a small strawberry and leaned across the table. He placed the strawberry in Ginny's open mouth.

"These are soooo good", she said her eyelids fluttering.

She then took her turn and placed a very big strawberry in Harry's mouth. He gagged a little bit but swallowed the berry.

They took turns feeding each other, Ginny giggling the entire time. Wishing that it wasn't a strawberry she was being given for now her cravings had vanished she wanted Harry, badly. The chocolate was doing something to her. It was an aphrodisiac after all. But she suddenly felt much more confident in her own skin. She arched her back playfully and bent low to reveal her cleavage when Harry fed her another strawberry.

She could literally see him melt, she wondered when was happening in the two halves of his brain. The one in his head. And the one in his pants.

She then artfully removed her foot from her shoe and tickled Harry's groin with her toes. Harry groaned slightly and then caught himself. He took her foot in his hands and then traced his finger down the center of her foot. She immediately jerked her foot back. She was very ticklish.

"You know me very well don't you"

"Yeah, but I want to learn everything there is to know about you"

"I can't possibly tell you all at once"

"No but I'd like to learn it all throughout our lives"

"Then I'll tell you eventually"

"I hope you will"

"I promise"

"I love you"

"I love you"

* * *

"Do you think he has now?"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"What!"

"Be quiet! Go knit something!"

"OH! so now I can knit!"

"Yes If it will shut you up!"

"Well then let me go get my yarn!" She huffily stood up and headed up the steps.

"Thank God", Ron wearily leaned back in his chair. The common room seemed so quiet without his bushy haired girlfriend. He shut his eyes and enjoyed his moment of peace.

"Do I really nag that much?"

Ron opened his eyes and found a teary-eyed Hermione standing in front of him.

"Oh come here", He motioned for her to come to him and she did so. She sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. "No, well yeah you do but, I love you for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Then how come you were so annoyed"

"Well sometimes it is…a bit much"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

" I love you Ron"

"Same here"

* * *

"So when's the 4th course coming?" Ginny asked curious to see what 'Surprise by Harry' was.

"Give it time", Harry replied. Really he was trying to give himself time. He needed to get his courage up, and do it before the courage completely disappeared.

"Okay", she answered curiously.

Harry and Ginny talked for another thirty minutes while Ginny's suspicions increased drastically. Harry seemed very fidgety, he couldn't stay still for very long and he kept fingering his pocket where she knew his wand lay.

'_I wonder what he's so nervous about, I can almost see his palms getting sweaty.'_ she thought. '_And what is this special by Harry? I want to know so bad!'_ She was screaming at Harry in her head to tell her, not angry screaming. Just curious screaming.

" Ginny do you know how much I love you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think so" she replied serenely. "But remind me, how much ?"

"More than anything, Ginny you're the reason I take another breath. I hope we stay together forever."

"Harry I feel exactly the same."

"I hoped you'd say that"

"I really do feel that way"

"Do you want to know what the fourth course is?"

"YES!" Ginny said very loudly and very quickly.

"Alright", Harry got up from his seat and when Ginny made to do so as well, he motioned for her to sit.

Harry stood in front of Ginny, she was gorgeous, her hair was perfect. He'd never seen her like that before, he liked it. She was staring at him curiously when he bent down on one knee. She not being muggle born, did not know what he was doing.

Harry swallowed hard.

"Ginny Wesley", he began.

"Yes", she said, wondering what the hell Harry was doing .

"I love you more than anything"

Ginny nodded and Harry pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny was shocked, stunned, startled, excited, this was completely out of left field. She had not expected it. But now that he asked, what was she supposed to say. Yes or No? On the yes side, she loved him she , but did she want to spend the rest of her life with him?

She stared into those liquid pools of emerald, so sincere, so loving, so charming and funny. But she would be facing Voldemort, if they were engaged she would become a huge target. She would be signing herself up to many years of hard work and pain.

But she wanted to , she then realized that though she told everyone Harry was her everything. She fully understood the meaning of that, and it was true.

She had been silent for more than a minute, Harry was starting to look really nervous now.

"That is if you don't want…." he began.

Ginny took Harry's hand and silenced him. "Yes!"

Harry looked up at Ginny eye's shining with happiness.

"Yes! I'll marry you! I love you!" Ginny squealed with delight.

Harry took the ring out of the box and Ginny held her hand out, trembling. Harry slid the ring on her finger and celebrated a personal victory.

Harry then picked Ginny up by her waist and spun her around with his strong arms. "I love you so much!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice.

"Harry! Harry, be quiet", she said laughing.

Harry tripped and fell back with Ginny on top of him. Ginny started giggling and running her fingers through Harry's hair. "I want to kiss you now", she said seductively.

"I want to kiss you now too"

"really"

"Yeah"

"Then go ahead"

And he did, he kissed her and she felt the electricity run through her, she was a live wire. Her very skin tingled when he touched her. She ran her hand under his shirt and felt his well toned body.

Ginny started massaging his crotch with her hands and kissing him at the same time. Harry moaned with pleasure.

"Ginny" Harry said.

Ginny kissed him harder

"Not"

She ran her fingers down his chest toward his genitals.

"Here"

"Why not?" she asked in a baby like voice.

"Because I don't want two confused house elves to find us naked together"

"Oh"

They got up and started heading toward the common room. Ginny couldn't keep her hands off Harry for more than ten minutes.

She roughly pushed Harry up against the stone wall. He had his hands up in the air like a person does when they get arrested. "You are so bloody hot", Ginny said quietly.

She slammed her mouth onto Harry's and teased him with her tongue. She pressed her body close to his so her cleavage was almost in his chin. She felt Harry's member on her body.

"Banana in your pocket?" she teased.

"I can't help it, you're the one doing it to me?" he retorted.

"True", she smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Bloody Hell! Who would have thought a Weasley could be so, so"

"Feisty" , she supplied.

"Yeah"

"Well you know what they say about red-heads"

"No…"

"Neither do I"

She kissed him again and undid his pants.

"Wait", he said

"What" she said impatiently.

"Let's at least go in a room."

So they shuffled into a unlocked room which turned out to be the room where the mirror of Esrid was once held. They had a hard time of it because Ginny refused to stop kissing Harry.

"_Now_ can we get on with it", Ginny said impatiently.

"Go ahead", he replied.

She pulled the outer robe of him and threw her shawl into a corner. Harry then untied the neck of her dress and watched it slowly drop to the floor. He kissed her breast through a lacy bra and she worked tirelessly on his clothes.

"Bloody hell Ginny, you are so gorgeous" Harry said in a very muffled way.

Ginny pulled off his shirt to reveal his torso, she traced his slight six pack under the skin. She was glad he wasn't to muscled up. He was just right, slightly lanky, unrefined, just a beautiful man.

"You know what", Harry said, "You are my fiancée."

"Yes I am", she said.

* * *

"So do you think he's asked her yet?" Hermione asked Ron, they were lounging on the couch, Hermione with her head in Ron's chest.

"Yes Hermione, I think he's asked her now", Ron replied exasperatedly.

"Oh I wonder what they're doing now" she said

"They're probably shagging." Ron answered calmly.

* * *

A/N Please Review only a few chaps left.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Since I got three last time how about 17 this time? What did you think of my lame attempts at humor? tell me please. Oh and i don't own Harry Potter or any of it's surrounding themes


End file.
